Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: All Alfred F Jones has ever wanted was the love of Arthur Kirkland. When he enters his second last year of high school he makes a decision: He will achieve his dream by all means necessary! What will it take to win over the Brit? Or is Alfred far too awkward to woo anyone? Read to find out! Lots of side pairings. Lots of fluff, humour and smut later. Modern highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland**

**Summary: All Alfred F Jones has ever wanted was the love of Arthur Kirkland. When he enters his second last year of high school he makes a decision: He will achieve his dream by all means necessary! What will it take to win over the Brit? Or is Alfred far too awkward to woo anyone? Read to find out! Lots of side pairings. Lots of fluff, humour and smut later guaranteed. Modern highschool au. Human names used. USUK, lots of other included.**

**Lots of pop culture references in this one! Extremely dorky because I'm a big dork, might die from dorkiness, you have been warned. Review if you like it! Thanks for reading xoxo.**

**Chapter 1: Lyrics and Love Notes**

Tall, handsome and muscular are generally the three words used to describe Alfred F jones. At least, that's what the people who admired him from a distance would say. However, if you were to ask the people who knew him, like his brother Matthew for example, he'd say something along the lines of: loud, over-confident and obsessed with music, but on the rare occasion where he isn't cross at his brother for doing something stupid , he would say: strong, idealistic and unendingly kind.

There was also one more thing about Alfred that only his closest friends knew about. And that was that he was head over heels in love with Arthur Kirkland.

Ever since they met in first grade, Alfred had eyes only for Arthur. What had started as a simple childhood crush developed into deep affection and he had fallen forever. Unfortunately for Alfred his subtle advances went completely unnoticed by the usually clever Brit, who had developed an indifferent attitude towards him over the years.

But if there was one more adjective you could use to describe Alfred F Jones, it is persistent.

It was already one month into the school year and it was going much like the previous year when he and his friends all entered high school. Alfred, being the athletic type, joined the football team. With the help of his friends in the year above him, and due to his natural ability, he topped the team as the best player and quarterback.

After early morning practice before school, Alfred was in the locker room with his fellow team mates. After a quick shower he began dressing and singing to himself.

'_Blue jeans, white shirt,_

_Walked into the room_

_You know you make my eyes burn…'_

"Are you singing to yourself again Al?" Alfred turned and blushed when he saw team captain Elizabeta standing next to him in her frilly pink underpants and matching bra.

"Elizabeta, there is a girl's change room you know" he looked away uncomfortably. He wasn't uncomfortable because she was a girl and he liked a boy. He was uncomfortable because he didn't want to see his captain; the unstoppable Elizabeta; in her unmentionables.

She just laughed and clapped her hand one his shoulder "I'm the captain and I want to change with my teammates. The female body is beautiful and I'm not going to be ashamed of it. And besides, you and I both know there is hardly a man brave enough to look my way, of those who are straight that is"

They went to a large and progressive school. And it was a known fact that half the football team are same sex oriented. So none of them even batted an eyes when Elizabeta showered and dressed with them after every practice. Those on the team who were straight always kept their eyes to the floor out of respect for their captain.

Elizabeta was one of Alfred's friends in the year above, when she entered high school she shocked nearly everyone when she tried out for the football team and got in. She soon proved that having a girl on the team wasn't a disadvantage by being unstoppable on the felid, and merciless to misogynists. Now in her senior year, she was made captain. She loved to use her gender to her advantage when they played against other teams. Because it didn't matter how far society has come, they always underestimated the girl. Whenever this happened, she paid them back in blood.

Alfred smiled and shook his head as he slipped on his favourite leather bomber jacket. "Even so, I think you're making Ludwig and Berwald uncomfortable" he glanced over at the two stoic blondes who were red faced and shuffling around, not knowing where to look.

She scoffed "Seriously it's just underwear, it's practically the same as a bikini"

"Yeah you're right" he laughed "But Berwald only has eyes for Tino, seeing anyone uncovered feels like cheating for him, and any form of public indecency makes Ludwig freak out, he's the same when guys walk around in their underwear"

She laughed, slipping on her green dress "Ok, I get it, they're just a little up-tight, I shall respect their views. Zip me up would you Al?"

After dressing Alfred began his way down the still empty halls towards a familiar locker. Arthur's locker. It had become a strange routine that every Monday he would slip a small love note in Arthur's locker, anonymously signed of course. Since he wasn't articulately gifted, he usually wrote lyrics.

Today's note said:

'Red, white, blue's in the sky

Summers in the air

And baby heaven's in your eyes'

He folded the pick piece of paper and slid it in the gap. He smiled softly to himself as he pictured Arthurs face when he reads the little love notes. Alfred would always watch him read them. He loved the way his emerald green eyes would light up, he loved the way his soft lips would show the faintest hint of a smile. It was a sweet, genuine and endearing smile, Alfred thought.

He turned around to see his friend Ludwig standing there, a smug, knowing expression on his face. 'Damn, he really looks like his brother when he does that' Alfred thought.

"Alfred, you'd get a lot further if you just _told_ Arthur you like him, the letters are a nice thought, but you should make a move"

"I don't think you have any right to give me love advice when you don't even _realise_ you're in love" Alfred scoffed.

Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "For the last time, I'm not in love with Feliciano, he just makes me frustrated"

"You're mistaking normal frustration for sexual frustration, if you ever kissed him I bet you'd see it. Remember what happened with your brother? Roderich said Gilbert made him 'frustrated', now they go at it hot and heavy whenever they have the opportunity, remember when we found them in the school library?"

Ludwig blushed slightly and cringed at the memory "Don't remind me"

"Gilbert just… kept going…" Alfred drifted off in amazement, looking wistfully into the distance as the image of Gilbert taking Roderich hard in the history section flashed through his mind.

Another person cleared their throat, snapping him back to reality "Umm, what are you guys talking about?"

"OH, hey Matt, nothing… um what are you doing here so early?" Alfred laughed nervously. The four parties involved in the library incident decided to never speak of it, and Alfred was sure he didn't want to talk about it with his brother.

"I had practice this morning too you know, we left home together" Matthew sighed. Matthew Williams, Alfred's twin, was just as tall as and the same shade of blonde, only his was shoulder length. He was lean and not quite as muscular, but still nothing to scoff at. He was the star player on the hockey team.

"You're far too scatterbrained, anyway, have you put your note in Arthur's locker yet? You know you should just tell him"

"You have no right to give me love advice either Matt, your dating a French person, that doesn't count" Alfred huffed.

After a short while the halls were filled with bustling students, Alfred was at his locker waving and greeting those who spoke to him when he noticed his love walking towards him. Wordlessly and with a bright grin he pushed his way past the others and walked in step with Arthur "Hey Artie, nice weekend?"

The shorter blond scowled, he hated mornings, "It's none of your business" he replied coldly "Why don't you go annoy your legions of fans?"

Alfred pouted cutely "I don't want to annoy them, I want to annoy you"

Arthur sighed "It's too early for this Alfred" Arthur didn't see the sad smiled on Alfred's face.

"Right, I'll see you later then, ok?" he tried to sound as confident as usual, but after all these years Arthur's retorts had left him a bit raw. The tall blond leaned on his locker, watching Arthur from the corner of his eye as he opened his locker.

Upon seeing the pink note Arthur looked around to make sure no one was looking before he opened it. He obviously didn't notice Alfred watching with great interest.

And there it was. The smile that Alfred adored. So soft, so real. Arthur showed a small pink blush as he held a hand below his lips. It was moments like this that reminded Alfred of why he fell for Arthur in the first place. But moments like this never lasted long.

Like he did with every note, Arthur folded it carefully back up and slipped it into his note book where he kept the others. He picked out his books for the morning classes and firmly closed the locker door. Alfred not only loved Monday mornings because of the notes he left, but also because the first class he had was with Arthur, and he managed to sit at the same table as his love.

Mathematics first thing on a Monday morning, what could make a person happier?... well, it made Alfred happy at least. Maths was his best subject, the close second being science. Fortunately for him Arthur was average at math and he often got the chance to help. Helping means talking, talking means progress. Progress means marriage and two kids. He had it mapped out in his mind perfectly.

After taking their seats the teacher instructed them to complete the assigned questions before the end of class, anything that wasn't done would be homework, which means for the students this was license to do a minimum of work and just spend most of the time talking.

Arthur didn't though, he never did, he was the student council president, he was the example, so he swiftly opened his books and began. Alfred noticed his pen wasn't moving and Arthur sigh. A clear indicator that Arthur was already stuck. Alfred took one look at the questions and snorted indignantly at them, he could have them done in fifteen minutes.

"Need some help Artie?" Alfred offered with a smile.

"No I do not, now leave me be" Arthur snapped, turning back at his paper, trying to concentrate.

"Ok, but if you do just ask" he said with a smug expression. Alfred brought out his notebook and began doodling, and singing quietly to himself, eventually he sang loud enough for Arthur to hear.

'_And well never be royals' _

'_Royals'_ Arthur echoed back.

Alfred turned his head and smirked, Arthur blushed realising his mistake.

"You shouldn't be singing during class it's rather distracting" Arthur quickly added to try and salvage his situation.

Alfred did say anything, he just stared happily at Arthur with a large satisfied grin. Arthur scowled "Don't look at me like that"

Alfred just kept the same face, Arthur retorted again "It's just a little catchy that's all"

Alfred's grin widened and Arthur turned redder "Oh, bloody hell, just help me with these questions will you?"

It didn't take Arthur long to finish his questions with Alfred's assistance and they had time to kill, which Alfred thought was perfect.

"So Artie-"

"Arthur" the shorter blond cut in.

"Right, Arthur, what did you get up to this weekend?"

"I believe I already told you it was none of your business" he replied dismissively.

"Come on, you can tell me" Alfred nudged Arthur playfully with his elbow. The shorter blond sighed in resignation.

"I was at a concert with my mo- my family" he corrected quickly.

Alfred straightened up in excitement "Oh yeah? Who'd ya see?"

Arthur blushed slightly "A Pink Floyd cover band" he mumbled.

"Somehow that suits you" Alfred smiled. "What do you think of…Lana?" he asked curiously.

Arthur didn't expect to be asked that, he thought Alfred would be more of a hip hop type person. "I, um, just recently started to listen to her, at the start of the school term"

Alfred was shocked by the response. That was the same time he began using Lana's lyrics in his love notes. It made his hear beat quickly in his chest, knowing he had touched Arthur enough with his notes for the Brit too seek out the songs. Alfred imagined Arthur listening to them and thinking of the notes, thinking of Alfred…

"Is there any reason you started to listen?" he asked softly. Arthur looked at Alfred and saw something in his eyes that he didn't quite understand, his heartbeat increased its pace.

"No reason, I just like the lyrics" Arthur replied shyly, blushing cutely.

Alfred felt like that was a triumph. Another step closer to winning Arthur's heart, and marriage and two kids. The bell soon rang and the two parted ways, Alfred watched Arthur walk away until he couldn't anymore. With renew vigour he made his way to chemistry.

He shared a work bench with Ludwig and Feliciano, who were lab partners. To everyone's surprise the cheerful and sweet Italian was very capable at chemistry, once Alfred asked him why and he replied 'cause is just like cooking, Ve~'

Which was great for Ludwig, he was pretty much carrying Feliciano through his other subjects and it meant he could have a break from explaining every little thing.

Alfred's lab partner was Kiku Honda, a very reserved and smart boy from Japan. He shared Alfred's love of all things geeky, and they connected in an opposite's sort of way.

After updating them in on the situation, Feliciano was the first to chime in "Alfred you must tell him your feelings, then you will be happy"

"It's not that easy Feli, what if he doesn't believe me?"

Feliciano glanced at Ludwig, which only went unnoticed by the tall and muscular blond "I know how you feel…" he sighed sadly.

"My brother is throwing a party this weekend, perhaps you talk to him then" Ludwig suggested, as he kept his eyes on his work.

"Perhaps Alfred-san should speak to him before Arthur-san gets to the alcoholic beverages?" Kiku added with a smirk, making everyone laugh. For someone so proper Arthur was a notorious drunk, often going overboard and doing something stupid. It was entertaining and the very least.

Alfred didn't see Arthur again until lunch time. But as soon as he saw the short brit he practically ran to take the seat next to him. Arthur was eating a sandwich and reading at the same time. Alfred was always amazed by his ability to pay attention to both the words and his sandwich.

"Hey Art, ya going to Gilbert's party Friday night?" Alfred asked as he took a large bite out of the three layered sandwich his mother had packed him. Along with three boxes of apple juice, five cinnamon doughnuts and a bag of plain chips.

Arthur eyed him as he ate if to say 'how are you not obese?' before answering in an uncaring tone "I suppose so, at least ill have all weekend to complete my assignments"

Alfred inwardly cheered "Great! I'll give you a ride then"

Arthur shook his head "That's not necessary, I can drive myself"

"No way dude, ill drive you, besides, if you drive you can't drink"

Arthur's couldn't seem to refuse Alfred's desperate plea. And he did want to drink. "Fine, you know my address, I'll see you at seven."

"Good" Alfred smiled. He shuffled a little to close the gap between him and Arthur on the seat, hoping he wouldn't notice his subtle desire to be closer.

"Did I hear people discussing mein awesome party?" upon hearing Gilberts voice he nearly fell backwards. Luckily no one noticed.

"Yeah we were! It should be fun" Alfred laughed nervously.

A group of girls approached Alfred at his table and soon clamoured around him, gushing about how much fun the party will be and asking Alfred if he was going with someone, but before he could answer Arthur got up from the seat and tucked his book underneath his arm.

"Hey Arthur, where ya goin'?" Alfred asked with concern.

"I have work to do, enjoy your herd of floozies" he replied venomously.

Alfred sunk into his chair and slumped on the table. Gilbert, who had watched what had just transpired took the seat next to Alfred.

"Piss off girls or you're not invited" Gilbert growled. With a few retorts and scoffs of outrage they did, not that Alfred cared.

"Al my man, I'm going to bestow some awesome wisdom on you, do you remember how I got Roddy to go out with me?"

"Yeah, you stole his piano and a date was the ransom"

"Exactly! Do something romantic like that"

"I'd hardly call that romantic Gilbert." Roderich sighed "I still want to know how you moved a grand piano from my house. But I suppose you would have done anything to get me to that field."

"You broke into his house?" Alfred exclaimed in amazement "Wait, why a field?"

"Ah, no reason" he deflected the question quickly, "any way, I think Antonio needs me, bye!" he ran from the table towards an unsuspecting Antonio.

Roderich sighed, to Alfred it sounded like it was out of fondness "When I arrived at the field to find out where my piano was he was waiting and led me through some trees. And there was this hilltop that overlooked the city, he had a picnic set up"

"Wow, that's some hard-core romance" Alfred laughed with a wide grin.

"We made love the first time that night" Roderich cooed, still trapped in the memory.

The grin fell from Alfred's face and he hurriedly stood up "I think Antonio needs me" he stuttered and went over to Gilbert and Antonio.

"I appreciate you wanting to see me amigos, but Lovi is waiting" he strained to say as Gilbert and Alfred kept their hands firmly on his shoulders.

The next lesson was a free so Alfred did what he normally does with this time. He hit the gym. With Elizabeta spotting for him they were in a deep conversation as he did reps.

"I just don't understand your view, I mean how can it be _better_ that they didn't take the eagles to the mountain, I mean, it's not practical at all. It would have saved so much time, and lives." Elizabeta said, trying to get her point across.

"I know it would be more practical, but that's not what it's about, it's about the quest. You look me in the eye and tell me you weren't immensely inspired by all the amazing battles and speeches, moments like that wouldn't have happened if they just _flew_ there."

"I see, I guess you're right, but it still bugs me sometimes"

Alfred put the bar back onto its holder with a loud clank. With a deep exhale he picked up his water bottle and took a drink.

He saw Elizabeta grin evilly. "Quick Al, take your shirt off" she whispered loudly.

Alfred nearly spat out his drink "What?! Why?"

She grinned evilly again "Because a certain Brit just walked in and I think he's looking for you"

Alfred's lit up and he nodded furiously, throwing off his shirt in one swift movement. With determination he went back to lifting the weights at a furious pace. Sure enough Arthur made his way over to the pair, who pretended not to notice him until he spoke up.

"Excuse me but I need you to explain this equation" Arthur prompted, clearing his throat.

Alfred put down the bar again and got up from the bench, he picked up his towel and wiped his neck, his pectorals and his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Why hello there" Alfred tried to sound seductive by deepening his voice "Of course I'll help you Arthur~" he leant on the bench press close to Arthur, who was blushing noticeably. Alfred smirked confidently on the outside, but on the inside he was cheering and squealing like a fangirl. And why wouldn't he be happy? He was successful in making Arthur blush like… well, a fangirl.

The way Alfred knew the way he looked was utterly enticing. He had perfectly tanned skin over well-formed and defined muscle, his hair was soft honey blond and it sat perfectly. His shorts that went a bit above the knee showed off his strong muscular legs. And the cowboy boots he always wore added to his all American charm.

A very flushed Arthur pushed his work book into Alfred's hands, avoiding his gaze. Alfred scanned the work and leaned in close to Arthur's ear, and in a low tone he explained the question "Got it Artie?" was all Arthur heard during the entire explanation, he heart was beating so loudly he missed it.

"Right, yes" he said quickly before snatching back the book and hurrying out of the room.

Alfred thought it was a victory, but for the rest of the day it seemed Arthur was avoiding him. His suspicion was confirmed during his walk home.

When the school day ended Alfred walked home with his brother like he did everyday where neither had practice to go to.

"So what did you do to piss off Arthur again?" Matthew asked, partially exhausted from having to deal with his brothers foolishness.

Alfred looked at him dumbly "Huh? What do ya mean? I didn't do anything!" he pled defensively.

"Not what I heard, he can back to study hall with a red face and an angry expression, mumbling about stupid smelly Americans."

Alfred felt his victory slip through his fingers and his expression drop. 'I just made him mad…' he thought. Matthew sympathetically patted him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, eh? I'm sure he doesn't hate you, you're just a little irritating. And dad is making hamburgers tonight, you're favourite!"

"Gee, thanks Matt" Alfred mumbled "Wait hamburgers?! Yum" he cheered excitedly.

They arrived home and greeted their father, Andrew Jones, who was currently bustling around the kitchen. The boys took a seat at the dinner table.

"Hey dad, how was your day?" Matthew asked softly.

"It was good, I got my work in by the deadline _and_ I folded the laundry" he said with a proud grin. Mr Jones works as a writer for a sports magazine. Due to the fact he works mostly from home he usually takes care of the domestic duties. And he does it well.

He is a tall man of a large muscular build, just a bit taller than his sons. He has the same lilac eyes as Matthew with hair like Alfred, his personality is much like Matthew, you might not be able to tell from appearance but he's very soft spoken and gentle.

"Did you both have productive days?"

"Yeah!" Alfred declared loudly "I did more reps today then I've ever done, you should have seen me pop I was a champ"

His father laughed "Well, you'll have to get on the bench and show me sometime. What about you Matt? How's Francis?" he asked with a teasing smile, making Matthew blush.

Their parents met Francis a month after he and Matthew started dating. And the Frenchman managed to charm both of his parents and now they loved him.

"He's fine, he watched me at hockey practice this morning. I got more goals than anyone today" he said shyly.

"Well done bud, I can't wait to see your game on Saturday"

They heard the front door open and Mrs Matilda Williams step through with an exhausted huff. She's a lawyer working on a fraud case, and she'd been working many tireless hours for two weeks, and every afternoon she came home she was tired, but didn't let her family know.

Mr Jones walked up to the door and took his wife's briefcase and kissed her on the cheek "Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Exhausting. I've been busier than a bee. But the case is closed now, I got those bastards to pay up big" she said with a tired but triumphant grin, before kissing her husband properly.

Alfred and Matthew's parents met at university, though she was originally from Canada. His quiet personality went well with her outgoing one and they fell in love. When they were married she decided to keep her own last name rather than take another. They were thrilled when they received the news that they were having twin and agreed to give each of the boys a different last name. Thus bringing into existence Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams.

Mrs Williams gave both her sons a kiss on the check and they sat down to dinner; regaling each other with events of the day.

Bed time was an important part of the day for Alfred. It was when he was lying under his sheets and staring up at the dark ceiling that his thoughts were the clearest. When the house was silent like this and there was nothing to do but think, Alfred would sort out his mind.

On this particular night he made a decision. He decided he would win Arthur by the end of the week. It was now time for Alfred to up his game.

**My new story! Just your average high school au, I hope I can make you smile : ) I can't seem to get away from fluff no matter what I do! Oh well. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response has been wonderful and I can't wait to see what you have to say after this one! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading xoxo.**

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland **

**Chapter 2: Shakespeare and References**

**Introducing: Australia: Jett, and New Zealand: Kaelin **

Alfred woke up in the morning with renewed vigour. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to woo Arthur to the point of unconditional surrender. Instead of sleeping past his alarm he woke up five minutes before it, a feat never before achieved. He dressed with fierce determination. He ate toast and bacon with fierce determination. He brushed his teeth with fierce determination and kiss his parents goodbye with fierce determination.

"Alfred, what's going on with you? All morning you've been looking like you were going to murder someone, what's with the tense look?" Matthew asked at the begging of their walk to school.

"This isn't my murder face, this is my determined face!" Alfred declared, still looking as aggressive as he had been all morning.

"Well if you don't go back to _your_ face everyone's going to freak out"

"I have to be serious and focused if I'm going to get Arthur to love me" Alfred exclaimed loudly.

"If you want to get Arthur you need to be yourself. And stop letting those girls clamour all over you, Arthur hates that. Surely you must have noticed by now"

"I guess I could do that, but I can't help it if I'm popular"

Matthew sighed "First of all, when you say shit like that I wanna punch you in the dick. Second of all, you need to spend more alone time with Arthur. Talk to him, compliment him, and engage in casual physical contact. But most of all, make him feel like he is the only one that matters to you. It's the truth after all, so you should let him know."

"Wow Matt when did you become such an expert on this stuff?"

"That's how Francis would flirt with me back in fourth grade, whenever I start to notice a pattern he changes tactics. He likes the element of surprise when it comes to romance."

Alfred nodded and rubbed his chin "If he weren't banging my brother I might respect him for it. But mostly I just want to kick his ass"

"Alfred!" Matthew squeaked, assaulting his brother with weak punches while Alfred laughed.

They had left for school early this morning because Matthew had hockey practice. Alfred knew Arthur would be there early doing some sort of work so he hoped he could spend some time with the Brit.

When Alfred arrived at school he went to find Arthur right away. He went to the student council room, where Arthur was sitting alone, reading a book.

Before he went into the room, Alfred took a deep breath and mustered up all of his confidence. He opened the door and stepped inside. He went unnoticed until he spoke, as the Brit was wrapped up in his book.

"Hey Arthur, whatcha reading?" Alfred smiled as Arthur jolted from the realisation he was no longer alone. Alfred took a seat next to him.

Arthur looked up shyly from his book "Romeo and Juliet" he mumbled, blushing from embarrassment.

Alfred smiled brightly, "I know that one!" Arthur scoffed at his response and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you do" he said sarcastically, his eyes returning to his book. Alfred huffed and took Arthur's hand in his, much to the Brit's surprise. Alfred smiled.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand _

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_"

Arthur stared at him blankly, Alfred briefly worried if he had gone too far or overstepped a boundary and began to internally panic. Moments before he decided to pull away in shame Arthur spoke. His voice smooth with a slight hint of nervousness.

"_Good pilgrim, _

_You do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion Shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that_

_Pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

They both smiled as they shared comfortable eye contact. 'This is my moment' Alfred thought as he felt some sort of spark pass between them. With his hand still on Arthurs he leaned in slightly. The gap between the two becoming smaller. Arthur didn't move, so with no sign towards rejection he moved closer and…

"Alfred are you in here?" Gilbert yelled as he burst through the door.

Arthur jolted away so fast he nearly fell from his seat.

"GILBERT, HOW NICE TO SEE YOU" Alfred yelled angry and sarcastic.

Arthur picked up his book, red faced and embarrassed "I need to go" he sputtered before pushing past Gilbert and leaving through the door.

Gilbert looked at Alfred confused "What was his problem?" he snorted

"Goddamn it Gilbert if you're not here to tell me Batman is outside then I'm going to throttle you for interrupting" Alfred growled, his fists curled, ready to fly across the room and punch his friend in the face.

"Relax bro, I was just going to ask if you had gotten anywhere yet."

"I would have… IF YOU DIDN'T JUST BRUST IN HERE FOR NO REASON" Alfred yelled, getting up from his chair and charging at his friend. Gilbert laughed as he ran from the room with Alfred chasing furiously after.

When English class began, Alfred took a seat next to the already seated Brit. The awkwardness from the previous moment stifling their conversation.

"Hey Arthur, did you read chapter seven?" Alfred asked with nervous laughter.

"Of course, didn't you?" Arthur replied, narrowing his eyes.

Alfred laughed again "Na, I was hitting the weights. Dad wanted to see how much I could press, then Matt had a go and then dad, it became a competition. Mum scolded us for overworking our muscles." Alfred rubbed his sore bicep with a smile.

Arthur was thankful for the slight change in atmosphere and visibly relaxed. "So, how is it that you can recite Shakespeare without flaw but you can't complete a very simple reading assignment?" he asked playfully.

"I've seen the movie, like, a thousand times." Alfred said with a grin.

"And that would be because you love Shakespeare?"

"No, that would be because of Leonardo Di Caprio. Talk about yummy!" Alfred said, waggling his eyebrows.

Arthur stared at him for a moment before he laughed softly "Yummy? Really?"

Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur with a soft smile on his face "Well, I guess you could say I have a thing for blondes."

Arthur blushed and smiled. Nothing more was said after class began, but Alfred knew that was a good thing.

When class ended Arthur left quickly with a small, badly concealed smile on his face. Alfred leisurely walked out with a satisfied grin. His internal backflips of happiness were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Way to go man!" Jett said with a smile "That line about having a thing for blondes, smooth as fuck"

"Dude, you heard that?" Alfred squeaked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it cuz, I know how the Kirkland's are. I know from dating Arthur's cousin that they're a difficult bunch to get, but that was good as. Oh! You should totally marry Arthur! Imagine how much fun Christmas will be. You, me, Matt, Franny, Arthur and Kaelin"

Jett, aka Alfred and Matthew's Aussie cousin, was in fact, dating Arthur's kiwi cousin Kaelin after moving to America a year ago. The green eyed brunette and his American cousin got along like brothers, and were very similar in their athletic ability and they were both in love with someone named Kirkland.

"I heard it too Alfred, nice work" the bright eyed, curly haired Kiwi smiled as he approached the two, taking his boyfriends hand. "Sorry I took so long, thanks for waiting" Kaelin peck Jett on the cheek sweetly.

Alfred smiled "You know when you guys look really cute together"

"We don't argue that much" Jett defended.

Kaelin scoffed "Yes we do"

"No, we don't"

"YES we do"

"NO WE DON'T" both of them were clearly getting mad. Alfred shrunk awkwardly, kicking himself for starting it.

"Oh, go make out with a kangaroo you Pavlova stealing bastard" Kaelin scoffed indignantly.

"Go fuck a hobbit" Jett bit back.

They shared tense eye contact for a moment before Kaelin sighed sadly and moved to turn away. Alfred stood silent and confused as Jett quickly grabbed Kaelin's hand.

"I'm sorry beautiful, don't be mad. I love you"

The shorter boy smiled and they shared a kiss. "I'm sorry to, my little koala" Holding hands again with his boyfriend, Jett smiled at Alfred "Sorry Al but we gotta get to our next class, see ya later"

Alfred watched the two walk away and shook his head. Those guys were so confusing. 'I'll never understand people from the southern hemisphere' he thought.

Alfred started to make his way towards his next class when he felt an arm slung around his shoulders. "Al, bro, come have a drink with us" Gilbert said with a sharp grin "I got a flask of bourbon with your name on it"

Alfred huffed "I'm still mad at you for interrupting before, you know"

"Yeah yeah, consider this my apology then. I'm sure Franny and Toni will be happy to see you, come on" he led Alfred out the door and behind the library.

Alfred didn't really care about getting to class. He wanted advice on relationships, and who better to ask then the three biggest Casanova's on campus?

Antonio and Francis were waiting for Gilbert hidden behind some bushes, whilst leaning on the brick wall at the back of the library. "Gil, you took long enough" Francis huffed as Gilbert approached. Francis lifted a brow upon seeing Alfred. "It is not that I do not enjoy your company, but it is not like you Alfred, to come here during class and drink with us. You must have something to ask non?"

Alfred leaned next to Francis and sighed "Yeah, I scored some major points with Artie today by quoting Shakespeare, but I have no idea where to go from there. I've spent so many years drooling over him that I never learnt how to flirt."

Francis chuckled and took a swig of the flask "Our English friend does not want a flirt, he wants genuine affection, sweet and thoughtful kind of things. Once you've done that then you can get to the kinky love-making"

"I'll try that" Alfred laughed as he was handed the flask, he sniffed it once and passed it along. Gilbert looked at him quizzically "You don't like bourbon Al?"

Alfred shook his head "Na, I love it. But sometimes it kinda makes me sad" he shrugged "But then again, sometimes it makes me happy…" Alfred trailed, looking absently into the distance.

"That's weird bro" Gilbert teased.

"You can't talk Gil, you get all emotional over that song, what was it called? 'Lilli' something?"

"That's different" Gilbert grumbled. Taking a long swig "Only Roddy understands me" he sighed.

At lunch time Alfred made his way over to Arthur again. Sitting nice and close. Arthur looked up with a small smile as they both unpacked their lunches. The fact that he wasn't coldly told to go away was a massive step forward.

"I'm really looking forward to the party this weekend" Alfred began with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Yes, so am I, it will be nice to relax and dance to some music" Arthur agreed "And you shouldn't talk with your mouth full"

"Make sure you save the first dance for me" Alfred said with a wink. Arthur looked at him confused, not knowing where it was a joke or not.

"Alfred, um… do you-"

Arthur was cut off when he heard a squeal from behind him, some girl was hanging herself all over Alfred. But Alfred wasn't at all pleased, he could feel her big, heavy boobs on the back of his neck. Arthur sighed, Alfred knew that meant he was about to leave so the American placed his hand over Arthur's. The Brit stilled.

"Listen, Leah, I appreciate the attention but I'm talking to Arthur, how about you stop hanging all over me" Alfred said as gently and as sternly as he could. The girl whined and huffed but Alfred didn't give in. She eventually gave up and stomped away.

Alfred sighed and smiled at Arthur "Sorry, what were you going to say?"

Arthur blinked for a moment, lightly blushing "I was, ah… never mind" he laughed softly.

Alfred smiled, he didn't want to push Arthur in any way, not when this day had been going so well and he hadn't yet said or done something to make the Brit angry.

"So Arthur, I was wondering if you'd like to study maths together, it would be a lot more fun to be with someone" Alfred asked sheepishly. Arthur looked at him blankly for a moment. It was a very long moment for poor Alfred.

"I suppose so, when would you like to meet up?" Arthur finally said. "I have my writers club on Thursdays, so it can't be then."

"HOW ABOUT THIS AFTERNOON?!" Alfred asked all too loudly, as he lost control of his tone due to his excitement.

Arthur flinched back, his eyes widened slightly more than they already were. Alfred froze 'Fuck that was loud' "Haha, I mean, today would be good, I don't have practice or nothing' so it seems ideal"

Arthur stiffly nodded his head once "Yes, well, I suppose I will see you then shall I? How about we meet at the study room at three thirty? I um... have to go"

Alfred nodded dumbly and Arthur got up quickly. Alfred watched him go, unable to ignore that the Brit seemed to be rushing quite a bit. He slumped down on the table with a loud thump. "Where did I go wrong?" he mumbled to himself.

"That would be when you shouted at him" he heard a voice answer. "Yeah Al, ya dickhead" another voice added with a snicker.

Alfred looked up from his downcast position to see Roderich staring down at him with his usual poise and Gilbert beside him with his usual smirk.

"Seriously dude, do you normally have a volume issue or what?" Gilbert teased further. Roderich swiped at his shoulder.

"Be nice!" he scolded "Do not worry yourself Alfred, perhaps Arthur likes the clumsy type" Roderich tried to consol.

"Who you callin' clumsy" Alfred mumbled. "I didn't mean it I just, Urgh! What do you say to the guy you've been in love with your whole life?"

"Hey sexy I'd love to get into your pants" Gilbert said with another snicker.

"Gil! I don't wanna hear about the pervy things you say to Roderich!" Alfred groaned. Gilbert laugh got louder and Roderich blushed as he adjusted his glasses.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time. But I don't care cos it worked"

"Seriously?" Alfred deadpanned at Roderich.

Roderich blushed "Well Gilbert, how about I tell Alfred about our first kiss?"

Alfred grinned in amusement "What happened with your first kiss?"

"Nothing!" Gilbert insisted, trying to stop the conversation from going any further.

"He missed and kissed my glasses instead"

"I did not miss! You moved your head at the last minute"

"No, you were just so nervous you couldn't see straight"

"But the kiss was good once I managed it" Gilbert said with a wink.

"It was" Roderich smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek.

Alfred eyed the two tiredly. Every conversation they had always seemed to lead to a make out secession, so he wanted to get out of there before it got to that point.

"As much as I love the weird ass history of Gilbert and Roderich's sexual encounters, I need to go because this isn't helping me at all". Alfred laughed nervously and walked away from the pair. 'Maybe I can go find someone sane, maybe Elizabeta' he thought as he looked around the room.

Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed sadly. Everywhere he looked there were happy couples. Berwald was walking hand in hand with Tino, Antonio was holding Lovino in a sweet embrace, Ludwig was looking at Feliciano's butt…. What.

Alfred placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder, causing the blonde to nearly jump a mile in the air from surprise "Ludwig! What are ya doin' bro?" Alfred asked with sounding like he just caught Ludwig sneaking cookies before dinner.

Ludwig blushed and darted his eyes around "N-Nothing Alfred I was just waiting for Feli while he tied his shoe"

Alfred shook his head, he knew the Feliciano didn't normally bend to tie his shoe at such an angle unless he knew Ludwig was watching.

"Dude you were checking out his butt don't even lie to me" Alfred teased in a whispery tone. Before Ludwig could assure Alfred of his innocence Feliciano straightened up and bounced over to the two.

"Alfred! Are you going to get lunch with me and Luddy?" he smiled brightly.

Alfred grinned, trying not to laugh at Ludwig's flushed face "Na I already ate, I was actually looking for Elizabeta"

"Oh I think I saw her reading over on one of the back tables" Feliciano aided, Alfred thanked him and winked, Feliciano could be clever at times, he knew what he was doing. Since the Italian couldn't tell Ludwig of his feelings, he decided to just be as sexy as possible, and hope maybe Ludwig would make the first move.

Alfred left the two and started searching the tables for Elizabeta. She was at the back like Feliciano said, reading a book with unwavering attention.

"Eliza, could you give me some-"

"E-Excuse me" Alfred was interrupted when a shy blond girl approached Elizabeta.

Elizabeta looked up from her book with a friendly smile. The blonde girl forced a piece of paper into her hands and squeaked "Please read this" in a high pitched tone. The blond girl ran away without another word.

Alfred and Elizabeta looked at each other in confusion. "That was weird" Alfred said as he sat next to his friend "Who was that girl? I think she's in the year below mine"

Elizabeta didn't say anything to Alfred, she was occupied with the contents of the note, she giggled to herself. "How sweet" she smiled as he folded the note carefully.

Elizabeta took off her reading glasses and closed her book. "I'm sorry Al, did you need something?"

"Yeah" Alfred sighed "I keep creeping Arthur out with all my enthusiasm" he pouted feeling slightly defeated.

"Some would find it charming" She said softly as she patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but apparently not Arthur. I don't know what to do! I don't know any more Shakespeare and whenever I see him my mind goes all dumb I can't think straight."

"Al, just be genuine, that's all I can say. You can't make him fall for you but you can at least show him that you're a good guy." She smiled "Just be charming. Maybe take your shirt off more"

"You're right! I just gotta be sexier!" Alfred grinned. "I think I have a tank top in my locker, I'll wear it to our study secession and show off my killer biceps" Alfred rushed away and Elizabeta shook her head. Alfred didn't know that he was already charming and lovable just being him.

Alfred could wait for the end of the day. When the bell rang he rushed to his locker, disposed of his white t-shirt and slipped on his tight tank top.

Alfred rushed to the study room, hoping to get there before Arthur, when he entered the room and saw it empty he grinned. He took a seat and leant back on the chair, flexing his arms as he placed his hands behind his head. He placed his long muscular legs on the table.

Soon after Alfred heard the door click open and Arthur step in. He raised a large brow at Alfred, eyeing is posture for a short while. Alfred could have sworn he saw a small blush creep across Arthur's cheeks. The shorter blond placed his books on the table and took a seat opposite Alfred "Please put your feet down, they're in the way, why aren't you earing that? Aren't you cold?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Alfred sheepishly put his feet down and lean his arms on the table. "Right, sorry" he mumbled. Alfred didn't know what to do. He felt like an idiot. "Why don't we get started" Alfred worked diligently through the questions, not making a single remark about anything except the work. Arthur kept looking at him with a strange expression that he couldn't understand. When the study secession had come to an end Alfred closed his book with a sigh and made his way towards the door. But he was caught by Arthur's concerned voice.

"Alfred?" he asked, the blond turned to him in response. "Is there something wrong? You didn't seem like… yourself just now"

Alfred had never seen Arthur look so cute before. His books pressed to his chest, his springtime eyes gleaming with concern, a light blush dusting his fair complexion. Alfred didn't realise he was walking forward until he was standing just an inch away from Arthur. His chest felt heavier and lighter at the same time.

"I'm just fine Arthur" he said in a deep, breathy tone. He began to lift up his hand, it came close to cupping Arthurs jaw, but he drew it back cautiously. "I had fun studying with you" he smiled softly, the Brit offering a small smile back.

"Maybe we could study again tomorrow?" Arthur asked shyly.

Arthur's cuteness was going to kill him. Alfred wanted nothing more than to take the Brit in his arms, but he kept reminding himself that his intensity was going to scare his adorable green eyed sugar muffin away.

"Well, I got a football practice tomorrow, but I'd sure love to study with you after. If you don't mind waiting around a little" Alfred's mouth quirked up into a lopsided grin.

Arthur tried to hide his smile under his books, but he couldn't, it was far too obvious "I don't mind waiting for a little while, I have a book I've been wanting finish off, I think it will be a good opportunity to do that"

Alfred felt new hope rising in his heart. Dialling down the intensity seemed to be working, he just had to try and keep it that way. Remembering Elizabeta's advice he kept chanting in his head 'be charming, be charming'. "You should sit out by the felid, Feliciano sit and watches every practice, along with Tino and Roderich. That way I don't have to worry about finding you later and you'll have some company."

"That sounds fine." Arthur smiled. He glanced at his watch "I should go, the next bus leaves soon."

"I'll give you a ride, my house is along the same route." Alfred shrugged casually. Arthur accepted and didn't even spurt something about not needing any help.

They walked to Alfred's car in comfortable silence. Alfred went so far as to open the car door for the Brit, who scoffed at him, but didn't complain.

As they drove with only the sound of the radio, Alfred tried to repress his grin when he noticed Arthur subtly watching his strong arms move as he manoeuvred the steering wheel. Maybe the whole tank top idea wasn't so bad after all.

They pulled up to Arthur's house. It was a funny thing, Alfred had seen the outside countless times, but never the inside. Arthur never had birthday parties, nor did he ever ask anyone over, it was a great mystery to Alfred as to why Arthur was so secretive of his family, but he didn't want to be rude by asking about something he didn't seem interested in talking about.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then? Arthur smiled in his own small way, Alfred nodded once.

"Yeah, I'll see you in English, you know we're starting Romeo and Juliet?" Alfred laughed at their little inside joke.

"Yes, how appropriate. Goodnight Alfred" Arthur replied softly, opening the car door, he stepped out and didn't look back, for which Alfred was grateful, because he would have been mortified if Arthur caught him watching his butt. Once he entered the house Alfred squealed excitedly and turned the radio up high as he sang along enthusiastically;

Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it LOUD_

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so _**HOT**__  
Make me wanna __**DROP**__  
It's so ridiculasss  
I can barely __**STOP**__  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulasss  
You're so good to meeeee babyyyy, babyyyyy  
You're so good to meeeee babyyyy, babyyyyy"_

Alfred drove home and had dinner with his family, they didn't ask why it was that he was so happy, they knew Alfred well enough to know that if they _did_ ask him he would just giggle and say it was nothing

Alfred went to bed feeling giddy. It was difficult for him to fall asleep, but once he did his dreams were not quite as innocent as a schoolyard crush.

He dreamt he was lying on his bed in nothing but his underwear, and Arthur was there, straddling his hips and whispering dirty things in his ear, begging for Alfred to do unspeakable thing to him.

"I need you Alfie~" Dream Arthur said "I need what you're hiding in your underwear". The dream Brit hand slid into Alfred's pants painfully slow, his intoxicating eyes filled with lust.

But before they could get to any of the good stuff, Alfred was so rudely awoken by his alarm clock. He was so mad that he slammed his fist down on the snooze button, he thought he heard the plastic crack under the force. He didn't bother getting angry, he had other matters to deal with.

After a vigorous hand secession in the shower, he turned his thoughts away from his disappointment of having such a good dream cut short, and to the possibility of seeing Arthur's real life smile.

He had all the hopefulness that comes with a brand new day.

**What did you think? Btw the lyrics were 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne. Sorry this took so long, I was a busy girl for quite a while. Do you like story so far? Hope you don't mind the side parings. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love knowing that I made you smile or laugh, so thank you for telling me : ) it makes me beyond happy! Especially the reviews! You is fabulous gurl ; )**

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland **

**Chapter 3: Opportunities and Similarities **

Alfred sat with his brother at the breakfast table, still a bit mad that his dream was cut short. He was trying his best to draw his mind away from the image of a sexy Arthur, but it was proving impossible.

"Hey Al?" Matthew prompted.

"Yeah Matt?" Alfred responded.

"Why is your hair wet?" Matthew asked

"I had a shower" Alfred replied nervously.

"But you never have showers in the morning" Matthew grinned knowingly.

Alfred froze in place, the spoon full of cereal that he was about to consume dropped back into the bowl. "I- Ah, I… Just felt like having a shower, is that such a crime?" Alfred defended, slightly embarrassed that his brother might be on to his little morning adventure.

"It's not a crime, but wasting all the hot water so you can fantasise about Arthur definitely should be" Matthew smirked making Alfred blush and try to avoid eye contact by staring into his cereal. He wasn't going to let Matthew get away with embarrassing him while he was innocently trying to eat breakfast, so he shook of his own shame to get back at his twin.

"You know what else should be a crime? Having to listen to you and Francis when he visits you in the middle of the night. Seriously, how many times can you act surprised? 'Oh Francis! What are you doing here? My parents will never let me see you again if they catch you' and then Francis is all like 'No one can stop me from a passionate night with mon amour'. Then I have to listen to my brother getting banged into the mattress for who knows how long." Alfred's imitation of Matthew and Francis was bad enough to listen to, but to Matthew it was nothing compared to the fact that his brother had heard his exchanges he had with his boyfriend enough to know their lines off by heart.

"Oh God!" Matthew groaned in mortification.

"Don't even get me started on how many times I have to hear _that_"

"Alfred!" Matthew whined loudly.

"It'd be weird if I ever heard _that_"

Matthew growled and got up from his seat, he marched upstairs and Alfred heard his door slam shut. Alfred snickered. Making Matthew mad was too much fun, but he didn't feel guilty because he knew that his brother would get over it soon enough. With his little victory in the battle of wits, Alfred decided that the morning was a good one after all.

Alfred drove Matthew to school, his twin was still pretending to pout, but after a short silence Matthew burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you heard all that!" Matthew laughed out. Alfred chuckled with him.

"It could be worse, At least you're loving each other and not fighting"

"Speaking of loving, I'm going home with Francis tonight, so if you want to bring Arthur over for your study secession the house will be empty until mum and dad come home at nine."

Alfred quirked and eyebrow "Where are mum and dad going to be?"

Matthew sighed with a smile "Don't you ever listen? They're going out for dinner. You can get all cosy with your Brit with no one in the way."

A large grin spread across Alfred's face "Awesome! I'll be able to look better if no one is there to break out the baby pictures."

Matthew groaned "I can't believe they did that to me!"

Alfred laughed softly "Don't worry about it Matt, Francis thought it was cute."

Alfred walked down the hall, smiling at people who greeted him charmingly. As he got closer to his locker he saw Arthur walking only a few steps ahead of him.

"Arthur!" he called out, but the Brit didn't respond.

"Artie!" he called out again with the same lack of response from him.

A spike of worry shot through Alfred, was Arthur ignoring him? They departed on such good terms yesterday, he had no idea what he could have done wrong. But then he noticed as he got closer that Arthur had headphones in his ears. So with a sly smile he followed the Brit closely, trying not to get spotted. Arthur had no idea that Alfred was standing directly behind him when he stopped at his locker. Alfred grinned mischievously, trying to decide how he was going to make his presence known; he was tossing up between hugging him or shocking him somehow. But he came up with a much better idea than either of those.

Alfred's grin changed to a soft smile and he leant in and pressed his lips to the back of Arthur's neck. Arthur jolted in surprise and span around quickly, his eyes even more surprised to see Alfred standing there, his most charming smile presented.

"W-What are you doing git?" Arthur sputtered loudly, placing a hand over his neck. Alfred motioned to Arthur's headphones and Arthur took them from his ears in slight embarrassment.

"That was kinda loud Artie" Alfred laughed "You couldn't hear me when I called you, I needed to get you attention somehow" Alfred smiled again, but in a more endearing fashion. Arthur sighed.

"Well, you have my attention now" Arthur said, his cheeks still lightly dusted pink from his blush.

"And I plan to keep it!" Alfred grinned, "So what were you listening to that was so ensnaring that you couldn't even hear _my_ amazing voice?"

Arthur deadpanned at Alfred "Ego is unbecoming of a gentleman." He stated, "I was listening to Beyoncé if you must know" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

Alfred beamed in surprise "Dude! I didn't know you like her!"

"And why wouldn't I?" Arthur scoffed back.

"Because you listen to stuff like Pink Floyd" Alfred shrugged with a smile of surprise still on his face.

"I don't stick to just _one_ genre of music you know, if I hear something I like I'm not going to be ashamed of saying so" Arthur made a wonderfully logical argument, Alfred thought. 'Smart and sexy~.'

"I think that's cool man, which song was it? Wait don't tell me!" Alfred took on of the earphones and put it in his ear, hearing the song that was already half-way through. He smiled and nodded his head "I love this one!" Arthur smiled at Alfred's happiness.

That was until Alfred began to sing along, then his smile turned into a bursting laughter. Alfred even did little dace moves to go with it, moving his hips and flipping his hair:

"_Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard_

_Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood_

_I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body_

_Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good._

_We be all night, LOOOVVVEEEE_-"

"P-PLEASE STOP" Arthur struggled to say between laughs "I can't take it" Arthur was bent over bracing his hands on his knees as he tried to stop the laughter, but it was to no avail.

Alfred was loving the sight. Not the sight of Arthur bring bent over (Which he did love, he wouldn't lie about that), but the sight of the Brit sharing his beautiful, joyous laugh. He was happy knowing _he_ had made it happen.

Alfred chuckled "I'm glad you liked it! You should see me dance when I have more space though"

Arthur stood back up straight, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes "I would love to see that, if it's as funny as your singing"

Alfred smirked slightly "There aint' nothing funny bout my dancing Arthur, I really know how to move my hips" Alfred winked and Arthur looked adorably sheepish in response.

The bell rang and Alfred turned his charm up one more time "I'll see you at English, right?" he said in a deep tone.

"Ah, Yes, I'll see you then, um, Alfred" Arthur replied not making eye contact. Alfred was feeling so confident that he briefly brushed his hand over Arthur's neck as he walked away.

Once they had gone to their separate morning classes Alfred was feeling pretty good, like he had just got some major points, but one thing was eating at the back of his mind. The truth is, he didn't have any idea how to 'move his hips', he had no experience with anything of a physical nature outside his first kiss, which he did _**not**_ want to think about.

Being in love with Arthur for so long meant his full devotion, but also a celibate life, at least until (By some miracle) he managed to get Arthur in bed with him. But oh! What a glorious moment that will be! Alfred couldn't wait for the day he could carry Arthur in his arms, place him on his bed and make sweet, tender love to him.

Unfortunately, all these thoughts about making sweet, tender love left Alfred with a problem similar to the one he woke up with. Thankfully he was sitting down and everyone else was focused on their science test. 'Oh crap the test!' Alfred mentally freaked out as he seeked out the clock, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he noticed only ten minutes had passed. 'Get it together Jones!' he told himself as he picked up his pen 'Stop thinking about those perfect green eyes or those sweet curves! You have work to do! Don't think about his soft skin or the way his smile lights up the room… or how his butt looks when he's walking away…" Alfred drifted off again.

When he snapped out of it another ten minutes had passed 'Damn this penis of mine!' he cursed. He forgot all of his Arthur thoughts and dived into his test. The only distraction now was the tent in his pants.

After just barely completing the test with no time to spear what so ever, Alfred made his way to English with great anticipation, when he got there he practically ran to the Brit's side, Luckily Arthur didn't notice.

The thing that Alfred had noticed about Arthur when it came to English class was that Arthur was extremely serious about it. Alfred had tried to make conversation with Arthur during English before, but it never ended well. Back when they were children, Arthur would have thrown a barrage of Shakespearean insults at him that he didn't understand. When they got a bit older Arthur would insult him in hard-core British slang he didn't understand. Now Arthur would say things that were cold and vicious with his witty retorts. It took years, but Alfred finally learnt not to talk during English. He sussed out that the best times to try to talk to Arthur was if he had a question about the work or if it was before or after they got their work. For the most part, Alfred would just enjoying sitting next to him, stealing glances when he thought the Brit wouldn't notice.

But not all the students are as dedicated as Arthur. On this particular day, there were a group of boys at the back that were laughing and throwing screwed up paper around the room. On one of Alfred's periodical glances at Arthur, he noticed the Brit was getting madder by the second. When one particular piece of screwed up paper hit the back of his neck, Alfred was sure Arthur was going to yell. So when another was sent his way, Alfred took action.

Alfred easily caught the paper ball with one hand as he turned to the source of the disturbance at the back. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't laughing. These guys were annoying _his_ Arthur, and as the Hero it was _his_ job to stop them.

"Hey guys" Alfred called out coldly, gaining not only their attention but Arthur's also "Quit it with the paper, you're getting on my nerves" In a show of skill Alfred threw the paper that was in his hand into the bin. His cool exterior not showing the relief he felt when it went in in one shot. He knew he would have looked lame if he missed and had to do the walk of shame.

The group looked at Alfred with surprise, he was more likely to ask to join them then to tell them to stop. Despite their surprise, they just shrugged and simply stopped. Alfred grinned. There were some perks to being well liked.

Alfred turned back to his work, pretending to focus on what was written, but he was more interested in whether or not Arthur would say something to him. Turns out he would.

"Alfred" Arthur whispered, not looking up from his work "Thanks for that" he mumbled in appreciation.

Alfred smiled, not looking up from his work either "No problem Arthur"

His heart leapt with joy when he saw Arthur look at him from the corner of his eye, Arthur's own emerald eyes looking so genuinely grateful.

Alfred couldn't believe his luck! He'd been so smooth today! The only thing he had to do now was not screw it up. When Alfred sat down with Arthur at lunch time, he didn't expect the question that Arthur would ask him.

"Alfred, why is it that you've been sitting with me at lunch time all week?" Arthur asked with genuine curiosity. Alfred didn't know how to answer the question without telling Arthur all about his feelings and his master plan to have won Arthur's heart by the end of the week.

Alfred swallowed his mouth-full of sandwich nervously. Arthur was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Alfred laughed nervously "I just like hanging out with you, I can't seem to get you out of my head. I even had this dream-" Alfred stopped himself, Arthur looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What was the dream about?" Arthur as in innocent curiosity.

"EYEBROWS" Alfred yelled before he even realised it. The look on Arthur's face showed him that he was insulted, his face drew a grimace, his eyebrows knitting together. Well, so much for not screwing up. Alfred panicked.

"W-What I mean is, um, I dreamt that MY eyebrows glowed in the dark and you were the only one who didn't laugh at me." Alfred stammered an explanation, hoping that Arthur would accept it. Arthur's face went back to a plain expression.

"Glow in the dark eyebrows?" Arthur reiterated.

"Yes" Alfred confirmed with a nod.

"That's a rather odd dream" Arthur raised a questionable brow, not completely accepting Alfred's answer. He sighed "Listen, you don't need to lie to me, I know my eyebrows are large, I'm used to being made fun of because of them." Arthur said sadly, nearly breaking Alfred's heart.

"No, no, no!" Alfred protested "I really like your eyebrows. They accent your green eyes and your milky complexion, they're the perfect complement to your light golden hair" Alfred was so passionate about trying to convince Arthur that his eyebrows were a thing of beauty that he didn't even notice that what he was saying proved two things: one; that Alfred had thought about Arthur's looks enough to describe them so eloquently, and two; He really didn't know how to filter what comes out of his mouth. But it was too late, Arthur looked at him slightly stunned.

Alfred didn't know what to do, so instead of staying there and making things creepier, he got up with a nervous laugh "Anyway, I gotta go, I'll still see you after my practice right? Haha, see ya then!" he saluted as he back away from the Brit, who was still sitting in stunned silence.

After he was safe from Arthur's enchanting gaze, Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking along the halls. It was too early to get his things for class and he didn't realise it until now that he had left his lunch behind… well, what was left of it anyway.

He walked past a window where he saw Ludwig and Feliciano sitting together, both of them completely unaware that they could be so happy together if one of them just had the courage to say something. Alfred peered out the window and smiled to himself, mumbling "_Come on skinny love just last the year" _with a sigh.

But he was just like them. He couldn't bring himself to tell Arthur his feelings, because he knew that rejection would hurt more than constant pining. When he made his promise to himself that he would win Arthur by the end of the week, he didn't plan on a confession, he had just hoped that they would share a kiss, and then no words would be needed. But plans don't always work out when you're constantly saying something stupid.

He continued to roam the halls, but came to a stop when he heard familiar voices.

"*giggles* Francis! Stop! We're at school!"

"How can I stop when you're being so cute?"

Alfred screwed up his nose in disgust.

"Can you at least wait until later?"

"Non, I must have you now!"

"No! *giggles* remember my rule? No funny business at school"

"*Sigh* Very well, but when we get back to my place. Mon dieu! The things I'm going to do to you!"

"What are you going to do to my brother? Nothing illegal I hope" Alfred questioned with a grimace.

"Alfred!" Matthew exclaimed "Um, How long have you been standing there?" Matthew said, feeling embarrassed.

"Long enough" Alfred answered "Why is it that I always have to listen to you two?"

"Perhaps because you are not getting any love of your own?" Francis smirked, Matthew batted his shoulder.

"Be nice"

Alfred shook his head "Don't worry about me guys, you just keep, um, molesting each other. Alfred turned and began to walk away. He heard Matthew 'eep' really loudly.

"FRANCIS!"

"What? Alfred said I could, besides, your butt is just _so perfect_"

Alfred didn't see Arthur again until he was on the football felid warming up for practice. He could see Arthur sitting at the side next to Feliciano. Who knows what they were talking about, but Feliciano was making wild gestures at Ludwig, which probably meant that he was talking about the blond and his seemingly unrequited love.

Alfred looked up at the stands with a sigh, Ludwig came and stood beside him, placing one of his large hands on Alfred's padded shoulder.

"Still no luck huh?" he said sympathetically.

Alfred gave a sad smile to his friend "Not really, I always manage to say the wrong thing when things are going well. I nearly told him about the sex dream I had."

Ludwig retracted his hand, "You had a sex dream about Arthur?" he said with humor clear in his voice.

Alfred's eyes widened "…No" He said unconvincingly. He should really think before he speaks.

The practice was mostly filled with sprints and drills, nothing too strenuous. It was going well, except every time Alfred looked Arthur's way the Brit would avert his gaze at the last minute. Alfred was worried that Arthur would feel too awkward to study with him later.

When Practice was over Arthur met Alfred at the side of the field, Alfred couldn't understand why, but Arthur was shuffling around slightly and was blushing a little. Alfred it was because of him. He _did_ look pretty awesome in his uniform. The pads made him look really manly and strong, his hair was mussed, but in a cute way, at least that is what he's been told in the past.

"Hey Arthur" he said charmingly. Deciding to forget his pervious fopaux. Alfred was going to be charming again, even if he couldn't keep it up for very long.

"You did well out there" Arthur mumbled a compliment that made Alfred's heart soar.

"Thanks Arthur, that really means a lot, thanks for waiting this long." He smiled in sort of slanty and sweet way, he noticed that when Arthur finally looked up and saw it, his blush got redder.

"It was no problem, um, should we get going or…" Arthur trailed off.

"If you're ready I am. I don't think I need a shower anyway. I was thinking that we should go study at my place and maybe get some burgers before. Is that ok with you?" Alfred's hopefulness was clear in his voice, he figured that Arthur must have caught on to it.

Arthur smiled "That sounds fine"

Alfred nodded once and grinned brightly, then he turned to his bag which he had left by the sidelines before practice. Alfred slowly lifter up his jersey and discarded it next to the bag, then the pad. He didn't even notice that Arthur was watching him.

"Um Alfred?" Arthur asked.

Alfred turned to him again, completely shirtless and gleaming a little from sweat. Arthur stared at him wide eyed and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Alfred shrugged with a smile and gave himself a once over with his can of body spray before retrieving a fresh shirt from his bag and slipped it on. Next to follow were his glasses.

He zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder, smiling at Arthur "I'm ready. Now how 'bout we hit up those burger?" he grinned and Arthur nodded. He led Arthur to his car, opening the door for him again. But this time the Brit didn't give him an exhausted look, this time he simply climbed into the car, as meek as a lamb.

Alfred drove them to the nearest McDonalds drive-thru "So what do you like? My treat"

Arthur thought for a moment "Large triple cheeseburger meal" Alfred's face lit up with joy.

"That's my favorite too! I was wondering if you were going to order a salad or something" Alfred laughed.

Arthur scoffed "nonsense, when I go out for fast food I want something that's bad for me."

"Amen to that!" Alfred agreed.

They drove the short distance to Alfred's house and let themselves in. they settled in the lounge room, eating in silence. Well silence except for the slurping sounds that were coming from Alfred's nearly empty beverage.

They settled into some math work, which they took to contently for a short while, but Alfred was growing bored and was starting to think he was wasting a golden opportunity. So in order to save himself and the situation he turned the topic of conversation from equations to, well, whatever came to his mind first.

"Did you know that Feli is head over heels in love with Ludwig, but Ludwig us too dense to realise that Feli has been pining over him for a really long time and all he wants to do is hold is hand and tell him he's beautiful every day?" Alfred didn't realise how much of his own thoughts were in that before it was already said.

Arthur smiled chuckled "That was very detailed" he quipped. "I have noticed actually, Feli was going on and on about how sexy Ludwig's muscles were during your practice."

"Do you think muscles are sexy?" Alfred asked with an innocent shrug.

Arthur was caught off guard by the question but answered anyway shortly after. "I suppose I do… but not to Ludwig's extent, I don't like them so bulky."

Alfred didn't look up as he stared at the table "Good" he said with unintentional relief in his voice.

"What… about you?" Arthur asked shyly as he absently coloured a line into his page.

"I don't really like muscles. I like the slim and lean look better, kinda pale with soft skin…" they both kept their eyes on the table before Arthur gave out a forced laugh.

"I can imagine there are plenty of girls like that"

Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes with a serious but soft expression.

"I'm gay Arthur… surely you must have known that?"

Arthur expression looked like it was withholding panic "I, um, I wasn't sure, I mean, all those girls that hang around you… I simply assumed that you…" Arthur trailed off.

"They follow me around, but I have no interest in any of them…"

"I see…" Arthur whispered. Alfred looked up from the table, and what he saw made his heart leap. Arthur had a tiny smile that graced his lips, a light dust of pink over his cheeks and a look of what seemed to be great relief in his heavenly eyes.

And for once, Alfred knew exactly what to say.

"_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_" Alfred said in almost a whisper. Arthur's eyes widened. It was the lyric written on Alfred's first love note.

"_I don't quite know, How to say, how I feel, those three words, are said too much. They're not enough_" the second note.

Alfred slowly began to move closer to Arthur.

"_I'll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, But I'll be seeing you_" the third note.

Alfred was kneeling net to Arthur on the floor.

"And we can have forever, and we can love forever, forever is our today, who wants to live forever, who wants to live forever, forever is our today, who waits forever anyway?" the fourth note.

Arthur looked at Alfred completely stunned and motionless. Alfred knew that he had gone too far to give up now, he was going to go through with this.

Alfred's heart hammered in his chest, he reached into his pocket and gave Arthur the same pink piece of paper that he had written every note on;

"I just wanted you to know. That, baby, you're the best."

As soon as Arthur's eyes left the paper, Alfred leant in and pressed his lips to Arthurs. Alfred nearly died of happiness when Arthur kissed back.

**Hahahaha, I'm evil for ending it there but don't worry! The next chapter will arrive swiftly! I wasn't planning on having this happen so soon but it felt like a natural progression at this point. I think I rush too much, but oh well, I'm working on getting better. Anyway, tell me what you think! You reviews for the previous chapters made me laugh and smile and filled me with so much joy! Please send me more if you think I'm doing a good job! **

**Thanks for reading xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this took a long time and I'm so sorry about that, but I've been up to my neck in work. But here is the next chapter! **

**I forgot to mention in the last one what the songs were that I quoted. So here it is:**

'**Yellow' by Coldplay (you guessed right XD), 'Chasing cars' by Snow Patrol, 'I'll be seeing you' by Jimmy Durante (it's the song from the Notebook, I imagine Alfred is a big fan of it), 'Who wants to live forever' by Queen, and, 'Summertime sadness by Lana Del Rey.**

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland **

**Chapter 4**

**Promises and New Hopes.**

'I'm kissing Arthur' Alfred thought disbelievingly 'I'm kissing Arthur, I'm kissing Arthur. I AM KISS-ING AR-THUR.' Alfred's chest lifted as it I was filled with a lightness he had never felt before. Arthur was kissing him back, his soft, pink lips were pressing against Alfred's!

They pulled back at the same moment once both of them were out of breath. Alfred couldn't help his wide grin and his breathless laughter. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

"Is that so?" Arthur smiled back, panting lightly. His smile turned into hearty laughter. Alfred watched as Arthur clutched his sides and rock back as he continued to laugh.

"Ha ha, what so funny?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur with a confused grin.

"Never once did I think that it was _you_ who was sending me those notes." Arthur's laughter died down to a few here and there, he wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked at Alfred, he was still smiling, but there was a tenderness about it. Alfred shuffled close to Arthur again and knelt in front of him.

"Who _did_ you think it was Artie?" Alfred's asked in a soft tone.

"I had two theories" Arthur began with a smile, he shuffled in place and knelt like Alfred. "First I thought it was a prank started by Francis and his friends, but then I realised that even _they_ aren't that horrible. Second, I thought it was some poor besotted girl who didn't know any better."

Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes for a brief moment before shyly darting them away.

"So instead you got a poor besotted boy who doesn't know any better" Alfred lifted Arthur's chin with one of his hands and pecked Arthur's soft lips with his.

"I guess so." Arthur murmured, shuffling slightly. "But, um, Alfred? What happens now?"

Alfred blushed and looked to the ground, he slipped his finger through his hair. "Well Art, I really like to take you on a date, if you'll have me."

"I think I'd like that." Arthur bit his lip in a way that Alfred found positively adorable. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"We could make Gilbert's party our first date. Um, if you think that's ok. I'm not cheap or anything! I just thought-"

"Alfred" Arthur placed a finger over Alfred's lips to silence his babble "That sounds lovely, really."

The way Arthur was smiling at him made all of Alfred's giddiness spring to the surface, which was the reason he dived forward and embraced Arthur tightly, the force causing Arthur to land flat on his back and the wind to knock out of his lungs.

"Woe there Alfred" Arthur wheezed. "You're heavy."

"Sorry Arthur, I just couldn't help it" Alfred giggled in his own totally manly way. "You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen and now hell has frozen over and you've agreed to go on a date with me. I don't imagine life could get any better." Alfred murmured from above Arthur, trying to supress just how happy he was, but His face was getting sore from smiling so much, and although Arthur's smile wasn't as wide, it was far more beautiful, at least that's what Alfred thought. Now that Alfred was up close, he could see just how clear and magnificent those green eyes are, not to mention his skin, it looked so soft and flawless…

"Alfred?" Arthur said softly.

"Yeah Arthur?" Alfred replied with an adoring tone.

"I think you are a little too excited."

"How so?"

Arthur's eyes drifted downwards then back to meet Alfred's. It took Alfred longer than he was proud of to realise what the Brit meant before his face flared bright red and he jolted off Arthur as quickly as he could.

"OhmyGodArthurI'msosorryIswearIdidn'tmeanitpleaseforgiveme" Alfred stammered horribly as he covered the tent in his pants with his hands. He was so embarrassed he couldn't look Arthur in the eyes. 'Goddamn this thing causes nothing but trouble!' Alfred grumbled inwardly.

"It's alright Alfred, really." Arthur said sympathetically. "I'll take it as a compliment."

They decided that their study secession was over, so they began packing up their books. Alfred tried his best not to let it seem so blatantly obvious that he was staring at Arthur, but the love sick fool didn't want to waste any opportunity to gaze upon his dear sweet Brit. Now that he could do it more openly.

Alfred drove Arthur to his house and parked the car on the curb.

"Hey Arthur" Alfred said nervously as he looked out the window to try and hide his blush.

"Yes Alfred." Arthur tried to hide the amusement in his voice, but it was difficult. Alfred was just being _so_ bashful.

"When, uh, when we go to school tomorrow, can I hold your hand...and stuff?" Alfred was blushing more furiously now, but he braved a look at Arthur none the less.

"If you want to you can" Arthur was blushing too now as he moved his eyes from Alfred to his hands. Alfred beamed and swooped down to Arthur's lips for another kiss, Arthur was taken by surprise at first, but soon enough he relaxed and kissed back. Both their faces were radiating with heat, but neither of them wanted to pull away.

Alfred felt bold and placed his hand on Arthur's blazing cheek, positioning his jaw ever so slightly in order to deepen the kiss. When Arthur responded with the same amount of need, Alfred took it another step forward; he licked Arthur's bottom lip meekly, asking if the action was ok, Alfred got his answer when Arthur parted his lips.

It was like a dream come true for Alfred; here he was, in his car, with his tongue and Arthur's tongue locked together in a mess of adolescent passion. They were both clumsy to say the least, but there was an earnest desperation and a genuine affection behind it all.

"Oh fuck." Alfred panted after they managed to pull away from each other.

"Yeah." Arthur panted back in breathless laughter.

"You really are something special." Alfred sighed happily. He took Arthur's hand and kissed the back of it. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"And why is that?" Arthur smiled "We see each other almost every day."

"Yes but," Alfred smiled as he looked into Arthur's eyes, not fearing anything anymore "It's our first school day as a couple. You can't blame me for wantin' to show ya off to the rest of the world."

The words were overwhelmingly sweet, Arthur didn't really have a response except to smile cutely and mumble "Our first day as a couple" fondly.

After Arthur got out of the car and went into his house, Alfred was finally free to squeal like a fangirl as he pressed both his hands to his face.

When he finally calmed down he switched on the engine and began to drive back home, but not without the radio blearing so he could sing along:

"_Days go by my window  
World slows down as it goes  
Goodbye to last night  
Lost my eyesight  
Can't you help me see_

Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive  
Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive, alive, alive

Waking in the snow  
Tracing steps with you  
Swimming through the snow  
Wrapped in velvet gold  
Can't you help me see

Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive  
Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive, alive, alive

Can you feel it's call through me  
I'm the one that you seek  
All you need is so much, I'm just waiting on  
Freedom is within you  
Giving makes us feel good  
Hello to our people  
Say hello to the future  
Freedom is within you  
Giving makes us feel good  
Hello to our people  
Say hello to the future

Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive  
Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive, alive, alive

Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive  
Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive, alive, alive"

That night, Alfred's dreams were shockingly similar to 'Can you feel the Love tonight'; the love song from his favourite Disney movie. It was complete with falling in the water, frolicking through a felid with wild birds flying around them, tumbling down a hill and lying embraced in the long grass.

It was by far the most PG wet dream he ever had.

Alfred had a shower after he woke up, but dried his hair before coming downstairs, he didn't want his parents to catch on like Matthew did. When he sat down for breakfast his mother was reading the newspaper as his father handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"How was your little study thing last night son?" Alfred's father asked as he sat down with a plate of his own.

Alfred stopped eating when a thought occurred to him. He had never told his parents of his sexual orientation. He hoped that his parents would be as understanding with him as they were with Matthew.

"Actually, mum, dad, I think you should sit down" Alfred said seriously.

Mr Jones and Mrs Williams looked at each other, then back at their son "Um, we are sitting down Al" Mrs Williams said with slight worry in her tone.

"Good" Alfred sighed with relief, "I don't know how to say this, but… I'm gay." Alfred breathed out, waiting for a response.

"Oh yes, well that's nice dear. Andrew, would you hand me the butter?" Mrs Williams said.

"Sure thing 'Till, are you done with the sports section?"

"Yes, you can have it."

Alfred gaped at his parents "I just told you life changing news! Could you at least comment?"

"Oh Alfred, it's not like you failed a grade or something. To be honest we would have batted an eye if you ever brought a boy home." Alfred's mother shrugged. "Good for you though, do you have a boyfriend?" Mrs Williams asked as she sipped her coffee.

Alfred blushed lightly and nodded his head.

"Is he cute?" Mr Jones asked as he waggled his eyebrows "Does he have an accent? I always preferred the Canadian ones myself" He said suggestively to his wife. Mrs Williams batted his shoulder playfully and giggled, "Oh you."

"He's, um, he's British actually." Alfred said fondly as he smiled at the table.

"Oh how cute! You should invite him for dinner sometime" Alfred's mother gushed.

"I think I will" Alfred grinned "I've got to go or I'll be late, see ya tonight." Alfred got up from his chair and kissed both his parents goodbye. Once they heard the door close, Mrs Williams turned to her husband.

"I bet one hundred dollars Alfred's a top" she grinned mischievously.

"What makes you so confident?" Mr Jones pouted.

"I was right about Matthew wasn't I? Let's call it Mother's intuition."

"You got lucky with that! Anyone could tell that Matthew was going to be a bottom." Mr Jones protested as his wife's mischievous smirk grew.

Alfred drove to school, and the closer he got the more his excitement rose. He parked his car and hoped out. As he got close to the building he saw his brother and Francis. He was in such a good mood that he didn't even feel creeped out that they were heavily making out.

"Hey guys!" Alfred greeted cheerily. Matthew shoved Francis away with more force than he intended, causing the Frenchman to fall to the floor.

"ALFRED" Matthew squeaked "Um, I didn't see you there." He laughed nervously.

"Mattie! You won't guess what happened last night" Alfred grinned happily.

"You seem so joyful Alfred" Francis said as he stood up and dusted off his pants. Matthew gave him an apologetic kiss. "Did something happen with your Brit?" Francis grinned suggestively.

"Yeah! He agreed to go out with me!"

"Oh Alfred that's wonderful!" Matthew squealed and hugged his brother. "We can go on double dates! Wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"Qui." Francis sighed. He didn't hate Arthur or anything, but they always seemed to be fighting, he hated thinking of how many bruises he was going to get if he spent more than an hour with the Brit. But he would do it, if it was going to make Matthew happy.

"You guys can keep makin' out, I'm gonna go see Arthur!" Alfred winked and burst through the door. Matthew smiled and shook his head, feeling hands creep their way around his waist. "Francis!" he giggled as the older blonde pulled him closer.

"You heard the man Mathieu, now surrender your lips to mine!" Francis said with a playful smirk.

"Gladly" Matthew said with a slight blush as he pressed their lips together.

Alfred was moving through the halls quickly in a way that looked like something between a strut and a skip. People gave him odd looks and some even tried to talk to him, but he just balled past, seeking out the attention of only one. And when that one came into sight his mind flooded with the memories of the previous night.

He couldn't help himself when he took Arthur's waist, span him around in a dip and kissed him passionately on the lips. Arthur's eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment, but he couldn't pull back. He returned the kiss with as much fervour as he could with his current position, causing them both to moan slightly. When they stopped Alfred put Arthur back into his full up-right position.

The people around them clamoured with surprise and murmured to each other. Arthur could have sworn he heard on girl scream with a dread and hopelessness. All of Alfred's fans were looking devastated at the new revelation. They had _really_ been barking up the wrong tree.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to let people know" Arthur mumbled to Alfred as he straightened up Alfred's bomber jacket.

"I hope you're not mad, it's just… I saw you and you just look so lovely…" Alfred smiled softly, his voice in a low tone. He lifted Arthur's chin so their eyes could meet. "I really mean it."

Arthur smiled. For someone who was average at English, Alfred sure had a way with words. Arthur pressed his forehead to Alfred's chest to try and hide his blush and smile. "I have Literature with Matthew right now, so I'll see you later?"

Alfred smiled and slid his hand down Arthur's golden locks "Yeah, I'll see you soon" he said weakly, trying to swallow the strange feeling he had. Before Arthur began to walk away, he slipped a note into the Brit's hand. Alfred then rushed off quickly, giggling in the same totally manly he did the previous night.

Arthur couldn't help the small smile he gave when he read the note, it was just more lyrics, but Arthur knew that there was a real truth behind them;

"_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine"_

Alfred went to Chemistry feeling on top of the world. The first thing he did when he joined his friends at their work bench was to tell them about him and Arthur. They were all very happy for him.

"Ve~ that's wonderful Alfred! Have you organised a first date?" Feliciano giggled, jumping up and down next to Ludwig.

"Yeah, we're gonna make Gilbert's party our first date." Alfred replied excitedly.

"Yes, well done Alfred-san, are you taking a date Feliciano?" Kiku asked politely. Feliciano shook his head.

"No, I haven't been asked." He glanced at Ludwig for a brief second before his eyes turned back to Kiku. Alfred could have sworn he saw Ludwig sigh with relief.

"What about you? Do you have someone who makes your heart '_doki doki_' Kiku?" Feliciano asked with a giggle. Kiku blushed and shifted his eyes to the table.

"Hai, I have been asked to accompany Heracles-san."

"Dude! That's so cute!" Alfred exclaimed as he embraced (or crushed) Kiku in a tight hug.

"Please unhand me" he struggled to speak due to his embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

Alfred spent his P.E. time on the weight bench spotting for Ludwig, both of them shirtless. Ludwig was one of the few people in the entire school that bigger muscles and more definition than Alfred.

"Listen dude, you need to ask Feli out, take it from the master" Alfred said as he watched his friend bench press the large weight.

"You think" Ludwig grunted "That just because" he grunted again "You got lucky once" He placed the weight back on the holder "That makes you a master" he breathed out.

"Yeah dude, I got better stats then you. I've asked one guy out, he said yes; that means I got a one hundred percent success rate. You on the other hand have asked no guys out, which means you have no stats at all. So I'm the master and you're not. You can disprove science man."

Ludwig sighed as he wiped his sweaty shoulders with his towel "Ok, so let's say I have feelings for Feli. Just for the sake of your argument. What makes you think he won't turn me down?"

"He totes has a boner for you, but you, my German friend are far too oblivious."

"You don't need to put it in such vulgar terms you know, and Feliciano doesn't think of me that way."

Alfred had to find a way to prove his point. Then he got an idea. He pulled out his phone and began texting.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked with one raised brow.

"You don't need to worry about that, just get back to weight lifting, I wanna see you work those big German muscles!" Alfred commanded in his best coach voice. Ludwig eyed him suspiciously but lied back on the bench and began lifting again.

Alfred watched him with only half the amount of attention he had before, that is until Feliciano came bounding though the door towards them.

"Hello Alfred, you said you wanted to borrow my… my…" Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks, he appeared too hypnotised by the shirtless Adonis working the weight.

Upon hearing Feliciano's voice, Ludwig stopped lifting and placed the bar on its holder. He sat up and his eyes met with the Italians. He was too stunned to say anything.

"Hey Feli, did you bring that book I asked for?" Alfred said with a snicker. He knew Feliciano wouldn't be able to turn his focus away from Ludwig's god-like body.

"I..."

"I…"

"Um..."

"I…"

"Abs… I MEAN PECKS"

"I MEAN… I mean biceps…"

Feliciano just dropped the book and robotically walked away, his eyes wide and his brain short circuited.

Once he was gone Alfred chuckled at Ludwig's stunned expression, he clapped his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "See, I told you."

At lunch time Alfred quickly found Arthur and sat close beside him, close enough for their legs to touch and for Alfred to be able to smell the scent of tea and lavender soap that he figured Arthur must use on a regular basis.

"Howdy sugar." He said with a wink, "How was Literature?"

"Please call me by my name" Arthur replied before he took a drink from his thermos of tea, "It was good, though I had to face a barrage of questions from your brother." Arthur smirked a little "You told him we were dating, but you didn't tell him how much we kissed."

Alfred blushed slightly "Yeah, I didn't know how you would feel about me tellin' people that sort of stuff, so I kept it too myself. It's not that I didn't wanna, but I thought I should make sure you were ok with it first."

"You can talk about kissing" Arthur clarified "But anything beyond that stays between us." Alfred felt Arthur's hand slide onto his leg and rest there. Alfred saw in Arthur's eyes a lust that he reciprocated ten-fold. They brought their lips closer to almost touch, but not quite.

"Tell me Arthur" Alfred said in a low and seductive tone "How far would you like to go?"

Arthur made an amused huff and licked his lips "All the way Alfred."

"Arthur-san" Alfred nearly fell out of his seat as Arthur calmly turned to Kiku who was now standing behind them.

"Yes Kiku?" Arthur replied with a polite smile, Alfred pouted next to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go over the points for our next student council meeting."

"Of course" Arthur replied with the same polite smile before he turned to Alfred "Do forgive me love, but I'm going to help Kiku, but I shall see you later?"

"Yeah, go have fun with your meetin'" Alfred said as he tried to brush off his moment of embarrassment.

Arthur kissed him on the cheek and followed Kiku. Once he was out of sight Alfred clumsily rushed from his seat to go and find Francis, or Gilbert. As luck would have it, he found them both in no time.

"GUYS!" He cried out "HELP ME!" he slammed into them both, hugging them tightly.

"Alfred, what the hell?" Gilbert asked in confusion as he patted Alfred's back.

"I need to talk to you about something super important, could we go somewhere private?"

"Sure" Francis said with a shrug.

They managed to find some empty corner, and once he knew they were alone Alfred spilled everything. "Arthur wants to have sex with me!" he exclaimed.

"That's great dude" Gilbert said with a shrug.

"No you don't understand! I've never done it before!" Alfred stressed.

"Oh, so you don't know where to put it?" Gilbert snickered.

"I KNOW WHERE TO PUT IT! I just don't want to mess up!"

Gilbert laughed more and Francis smacked him upside the head. "Be nice! We do not turn away a poor should looking for advice on 'ow to be a caring lover. Do not fear Alfred, it is quite simple, you just need to take it slow. You will be blinded by passion and want to rush things, but you must not do this. Take the time to see how your lovers' body responds to your touch, slow indulgence is key."

"Right" Alfred said as his panic began to lessen "Go slow, indulgence."

"Also, try some candles or some romantic shit like that, it really sets the mood" Gilbert offered.

"Candles…" Alfred breathed as he calmed down fully.

"Something tells me you are more scared then excited mon ami" Francis observed.

"Well yeah" Alfred began "We started being boyfriend's yesterday, I thought it would take at least two months before Arthur would talk about _that_"

"Arthur is every bit as male as you. He has the same needs, it makes sense that things move a little faster than in other relationships. It is also intensified by the fact that Arthur finds you very attractive." Francis explained.

"It was like that with me and Roddy, we banged on our first date because of my sexy bod and things have been great ever since." Gilbert grinned proudly. Francis nodded in agreement.

"Why, I remember the first time I took Matthew, it was after only two weeks-"

"DUDE" Alfred cut in "He's still my brother. But, um… thanks for the advice" Alfred said, feeling genuinely grateful.

He didn't get to see Arthur again for the rest of the day, but as soon as he got home Alfred called Arthur's mobile.

"_Hello Alfred_" Arthur answered.

"Hey Art, sorry I didn't see you home."

"_Its fine, I was picked up by my, um, mother_"

"That's cool dude… um, you know, I was wonderin' about what you said at lunch time…"

"_Yes love_?"

"Did you mean what you said, that you wanted to... go all the way?"

There was a long pause before Arthur replied "_Yes I did… but if you're uncomfortable with that we can wait, or not do it at all if that's what you'd prefer. I know it's a little soon in our relationship, but since we are both boys and we both have… needs, I thought we could try it. But if you don't-"_

"NO!" Alfred screamed into the phone. "I mean, yeah, I want to do it with you, like, more than anything. I just wanted to know if you meant it."

"_I mean it… do you want to try it soon_?"

"How about Saturday? My folks won't be home cos they're going to this company retreat for my mums work." Alfred swallowed thickly as he waited for a response.

"_Saturday sounds great_" Replied with a soft tone.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"_Yes Alfred_" Arthur said in a light, endearing tone.

"But just to clarify, I'm a top."

"_I know Alfred, don't worry, I wasn't expecting to be taking you_."

"Well then, pleasant dreams Mr Kirkland." Alfred said cordially.

"_Pleasant dreams Mr Jones_"

**This chapter's song were 'Alive' by Empire of the Sun and 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. There are three chapters left now, I decided seven all up would be enough. Please review! They make me so happy, seriously if you could see my face when I read them you'd understand what they mean to me. Anyway, sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter! Not much to say except thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

**I'm very sorry for how long this took, I've never had so much work at once and I got distracted with my new story, but don't worry! I'm not the type of person to leave a story unfinished.**

**I think this is by far the sweetest thing I've ever written, I don't know how to feel.**

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland**

**Chapter 5**

**First Date and Hearts Shared**

Friday had finally arrived, it was the day of Gilbert's party and Alfred's first date with Arthur. Unfortunately, Alfred had to go through a day at school before he could go to the party. He knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on anything.

All he could think about was that he was going to be able to slow dance with Arthur, hold Arthur close, kiss Arthur all he wanted, get drinks for Arthur, and maybe feel Arthur's butt…

"Alfred" Matthew said as he and his brother sat at the breakfast table.

Alfred snapped out of his dazed state and blinked a few times before he remembered where he was "Um, yeah Matt?"

"You're buttering the table, I know you get hungry but surely you not starved enough to eat the furniture."

Alfred looked down and saw the large smudge of butter on the table next to his plate, he realised he was in such a daze that he missed the toast completely and messed up the table. "Dammit" he mumbled as he tried to clean it up with a napkin.

"What's got you so distracted anyway?" Matthew asked before he took a bite of his own toast.

"I got my first date with Artie tonight, I just can't stop thinkin' about it." Alfred mumbled in response to his brother.

"Well you'll need to get your mind back into working condition, you don't want to spacing out in front of Arthur and do something stupid or clumsy, in fact, try not to be yourself." Matthew gave a sly grin and patted his brother on the back.

Alfred pouted, 'Insulting me at breakfast time, how cruel! Two people can play at that game brother!' Alfred mumbled grumpily and Matthew laughed lightly.

"In all seriousness Al, you can tell me if you're nervous." Matthew said in a more sympathetic tone.

"I might be… just a little" Alfred admitted shyly.

Matthew smiled fondly at his brother's sweetness. "Listen, you love him right?"

Alfred didn't even pause before he answered with a firm and unwavering 'Yes.'

"Well then, all you need to do is trust in that. It doesn't matter how awkward and clumsy you are, because if Arthur sees your love and loves you back then everything about you will just make him love you more." Matthew smiled softly at Alfred, causing Alfred to blush slightly and laugh nervously.

"Gee Matt, when did you become so wise in the ways of love?"

"What can I say? I'm wise beyond my years." Matthew smiled and Alfred patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, wise old man, I think we should get going or we're going to be late for school."

When Alfred got in his car with Matthew, he took a moment to think and actually got a neat idea. "Matt, we need to make stop before we go to school." He said with a bright grin.

"Sure Al, but what for?" Matthew asked with a shrug.

"It's a secret Matt" Alfred grinned wider and turned on the ignition. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Alfred walked enthusiastically through the school halls, seeking out Arthur. When he saw Arthur standing at his locker, sorting out his books for the day, Alfred beamed and rushed towards him.

"Hey Arthur." Alfred said happily.

Arthur turned and returned the smile, though with a bit less enthusiasm and a lot less mischief. He raised a brow at Alfred when he noticed he was grinning like he had a secret. One of Alfred's hands was behind his back, Arthur smirked "What have you got there Alfred?" He said playfully.

"Oh, something for you." Alfred said playfully back.

Arthur giggled a little, stepping closer to Alfred "And what is it that you have got for me?"

Alfred sauntered a little closer to Arthur, swaying a little with every tiny step. "I woke up this mornin'-"

"Oh joy it comes with a story too? What a lucky boy I am!" Arthur grinned cheekily.

Alfred laughed and nodded "Yep! You see, I woke up this morning and I thought, 'What kind of flower could I get Arthur?' It's an important decision so I thought about it a lot."

"So you got me a flower?" Arthur asked with the same smile.

"You know there are lots of different flowers Artie, with lots of different meanings. I couldn't just get you any old flower, I had to send the right message."

"Oh yes of course, you know how flowers are just so offensive!" Arthur said sarcastically but in good nature.

"I thought about roses, you know, the classic symbol of love. But I thought it was overdone, I thought that MY Arthur deserves more than what husbands get their wives when they're in trouble. I thought about white camellias, cos, you know, you're adorable, but you're not just adorable, so that wouldn't do. Ahh, but the orchid! The orchid means a lot of things that remind me of you; Love, beauty, refinement, charm, maturity. I thought to myself 'That's my Arthur!"

"So you got me an orchid?" Arthur said as though he'd gotten the conclusion of the story.

Alfred stepped close to Arthur and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Do you know what I realised? Arthur Kirkland can't be summed up by a flower, in fact, Arthur Kirkland doesn't deserve being dishonoured by being given a flower!" Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead softly. "Because why would I want to give the love of my life something that fades so quickly? So I decided to get him something he can look at every day and know that he is loved."

Alfred moved his hand that was behind his back and produced a small book. It was simple, plain black with letter of gold written on the spine, on the cover was a small portrait of a red headed woman and the title. The pages were yellowed with a coffee stain soft of colour that could only come after years of sitting on a dusty bookshelf.

Arthur gingerly took the little novel for Alfred, looking up at the other blonde with genuine surprise.

Alfred paused for a moment before he continued, in a much softer voice. "I realised that the best thing to get the love of my life was a book. Books don't fade away, books last longer than a lifetime, just like what I feel for you."

Arthur swept himself into Alfred's arms, tears falling from his eyes. "A-Alfred" he whispered weakly, his voice choked up by the overwhelming feeling filling his heart.

Alfred pressed his lips into Arthur's soft, feather light hair "I love you Arthur."

They didn't notice it at the time, but the school bell had rang about half way through Alfred's little speech, the hallways were empty and they stood alone, but neither of them cared. They thought that since they had already missed the start they could just sit in the library until the next one. They found a small forgotten corner away from stranger's eyes at sat happily together.

Arthur looked over the small book in his hand with a smile that made Alfred just want to hug him and never let go.

"Anne of Green Gables?" Arthur said, looking up at Alfred. The taller blonde smiled and laughed a little.

"I couldn't get you Shakespeare or Jane Austin, I figured you already owned all that, if I recall your book reports correctly."

"You recall correctly" Arthur said with a soft chuckle. "But why this one?"

Alfred smiled fondly at Arthur "You know how my mum is Canadian?" Arthur nodded. "She used to read me and Matt to bed every night, it was set in Canada, on Prince Edwards Island. It's by far my favourite non-comic book. I thought that if I was going to get you a book then… it should be a book that means a lot to me."

"My dear Alfred, when did you become so sweet?" Arthur sighed as he nuzzled into Alfred's arm affectionately.

"I've always been affectionate to you Arthur" Alfred said with gentle conviction.

Arthur grinned and looked up at the taller blonde. "Oh really? What about in third grade when you put glue in my hair!"

"That was me trying to tell ya I liked ya! But you took it the wrong way and told on me! Dad made me scrub the kitchen floor with a tooth brush… and Mattie kept coming in with muddy shoes! Damn him…" Alfred grumbled with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

Arthur laughed, but stopped to cheer up his boyfriend. He kissed Alfred on the cheek. "Well, I suppose it's the thought that counts. Next time I won't tell one you."

Alfred beamed a bright grin again in an instant "Aww, thanks sugar!"

The rest of the school day went by in a flash. Alfred wasn't nervous about their date anymore because he knew that even if he screwed up, he had already done something sugary sweet for his Brit, so he would be easily forgiven.

They all went home excitedly with the knowledge that the night was far from over. Alfred and Matthew fought over who was going to shower first, then they fought over who owns which deodorant. Then they chatted like little girls about their hopes for the night.

Francis picked up Matthew just as Alfred left to pick up Arthur. When he pulled up Arthur was already out front waiting for him. Arthur quickly got into the car.

"You know you didn't have to wait, I would have gone to the door. I've never even met your parents." Alfred said with a kind smile.

Arthur kissed his cheek "You will, I promise, I just want to wait a little longer."

"Anything for you babe." Alfred said with a wink. He decided to drop the topic. If Arthur says he wants to wait, then he will wait.

When they arrived at the Beilshmidt household the music was loud and the party was already in full swing. Alfred and Arthur held hands as they walked in, without warning they were beset by their host.

"AALLLFFFRREDDDDDDD" Gilbert greeted loudly as he threw his arms around both of the blondes. "And Arthur" He said like a granny would greet her favourite granddaughter who she had just noticed had grown into a woman. "Welcome to the house of awesomeness! Grab a beer and come join the rest of the gang, we we're waiting for ya so we could play spin the bottle truth or dare!"

"Don't you think that is rather juvenile?" Arthur said flatly as Gilbert pulled them both along.

"How can it be juvenile if I'm playing?" Gilbert laughed loudly.

"You're not helping your case" Arthur mumbled in irritation.

They passed a sea of party goers and settled in the lounge room where their friends were all sitting in a circle. As they sat down Ludwig threw Arthur a beer. (Alfred couldn't drink because he was the designated driver.)

Gilbert sat next to Roderich and opened a new bottle, after downing the whole thing in a manner of seconds he placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare, whoever spun it choses what the dare or the question is, got?" everyone nodded, some reluctantly, like Ludwig, and some enthusiastically, like Feliciano.

Francis was the first to spin and it landed on Ludwig. The French blond smirked slyly at the German blond, who was blushing slightly and looking slightly irritated.

"Well Ludwig, truth or dare."

Ludwig didn't want to risk having to tell them something embarrassing, so he grumpily said "Dare."

Francis was hoping to hear that. He pointed on finger to the closet nearby "I dare you and Feli to play seven minutes in heaven."

"You can't dare two people!" Ludwig protested with a shout.

"It is either that or you have to go next door, completely naked and ask for a midnight snack, is that what you want?" Francis said coolly as he checked his nails.

Ludwig growled and looked down at Feliciano, who was sitting by his side and blushing in the cutest possible way. Ludwig sighed and stood up, offering one hand to the shorted boy. Feliciano took it and they both went into the closet and closed the door.

As soon as they were gone, some of the group broke into loud laughter. "Damn Franny! You work fast! I thought you'd at least wait a few turns before dropping that one." Gilbert laughed.

"I have watched in agony for years as those two tip toe around their feelings. I will have it no more!" he declared, throwing an arm gesture into the air.

"Matthew, it's you turn." Roderich said as he set the bottle back in position. It landed on Antonio.

"I will go truth" He said with a cheery smile.

Matthew giggled "Who was your first kiss?"

"Francis" Antonio said with a chirp. Lovino muttered something in Italian.

"Wait, yours was Franny too?" Gilbert said in surprise.

"Hold on, my first kiss was Francis!" Alfred protested, he looked at Arthur with a sad look "Sorry Arthur, but I couldn't really help it. But your kissing is the best in the world!"

"I remember" Matthew said "It was back when we were in first grade and Francis was in second. He had just discovered kissing after watching it on TV, so he went around kissing everyone!"

Francis sighed reminiscently "Oh qui~ I kissed Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano, Roderich and Elizabeta all in one day."

"No wonder I like girls better" Elizabeta smirked. Lili giggled from beside her, holding her girlfriends hand.

"Wait, Arthur, who was your first kiss if it wasn't Francis?" Alfred asked as he turned his head to Arthur.

"It was you…" Arthur mumbled so only Alfred could hear, a cute blush on his face.

If Alfred didn't love Arthur before he sure would now. No one could resist something so perfect.

By the time the game was over Arthur had drank three beers. So he wasn't too drunk, just a little buzzed. The night was going off without a hitch. Alfred was playing the perfect boyfriend and stayed by Arthur's side, he got him drinks and food. But there was one thing he'd been dying to do all night.

"Come dance with me sweetheart" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear. The shorter blonde giggled and nodded. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's waist while Arthur put his around Alfred's neck comfortably.

Soon a new song began to play and they swayed slowly along.

_Life is beautiful  
We live until we die_

"You want to know something Alfred?" Arthur said as he looked into Alfred's baby blue eyes.

_When you run into my arms  
We steal a perfect moment  
Let the monsters see you smile  
Let them see you smiling_

"Yeah Arthur?" Alfred said back as he looked into Arthur's emerald green eyes.

_Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in?_

"I've loved you for a very long time" Arthur confessed softly, pressing his cheek to Alfred's chest.

"How long?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Do you remember that day you played with me, when everyone else was making fun of my accent?"

"Back in fourth grade" Alfred mused "I remember how I saw you crying, and all I wanted to do was make you smile again." He smiled at Arthur softly, fondly remembering the day he spent with Arthur all those years ago.

"That was the day" Arthur said softly.

_Life is beautiful  
But it's complicated  
We barely make it  
We don't need  
To understand  
There are miracles  
Miracles_

"So you've loved me all this time?" Alfred said in in a weak voice.

"I have. And I didn't for a moment think that you would love me the same way."

_Yeah, life is beautiful  
Our hearts  
They beat and break_

Alfred caressed Arthur's cheek "But I do, for so long I tried to figure out a way to tell you, but I was afraid."

"So was I"

_When you run away from harm  
Will you run back into my arms?  
Like you did when you were young  
Will you come back to me?_

And I will hold you tightly  
When the hurting kicks in

Life is beautiful  
But it's complicated  
We barely make it  
We don't need  
To understand  
There are miracles  
Miracles

Stand  
Where you are  
We let all these moments  
Pass us by

Alfred and Arthur leant in for a kiss at the same moment, their lips meeting in a perfect connection. They had always had each other, they just didn't know it.

They weren't even moving to the music anymore, now they stood in the middle of the dance floor, kissing in the way they had wanted for an endless amount of time.

_It's amazing where I'm standing_

_There's a lot that we can give_

_This is ours just for the moment_

_There's a lot that we can give_

_It's amazing where I'm standing_

_There's a lot that we can give_

_This is ours just for the moment_

_There's a lot that we can give _

The night continued on for a while longer, and Arthur managed to get sufficiently drunk like he had planned, and Alfred didn't screw up like he planned. As the night wound down Alfred was holding up an inebriated Arthur while he tried to say goodbye to the friends, but there were none he could approach. He had seen Gilbert and Roderich sneak up stairs about half an hour ago, Matthew and Francis were making out on the couch, and, well, he hadn't seen Ludwig and Feliciano since they were dared into the closet… So he decided just to take his adorable Brit home.

But before he could the closet door slowly opened and a flushed pair came out of it, both of them with disheveled hair and clothes. Feliciano was giggling and was practically hanging off Ludwig. Not that the muscular blond minded, as Feliciano bent down to pick up his abandoned coat Ludwig pinched his butt playfully.

Alfred smirked in Ludwig's direction, catching the other blond's attention. Ludwig blushed slightly and grumbled. Alfred was going to give him so shit now after he was proven right. But for now, the night would have to come to a close.

Alfred buckled Arthur into his car. Arthur seemed to be asleep at the very moment his butt hit the seat. As they drove Alfred let all his excited bubbliness show on the surface as he talked to Arthur as he slept.

"I can't believe you've loved me all this time! I thought you hated me! But here we are. Isn't life funny sometimes? I can't believe you want to sleep with me either, I'd probably be terrible at it." Alfred laughed.

Arthur groaned slightly "Of course I want to have sex with you, I've waited years! You're such a tease too, walking around in tight tank tops and weight lifting with your shirt off! That was just cruel" Arthur whined before losing consciousness again.

Although Alfred was blushing, he made a note to thank Elizabeta. She was right after all.

When they pulled up to Arthur's house Alfred carried Arthur to the door and rang the bell. He knew that Arthur wasn't ready for him to meet his parents, but he couldn't just dump Arthur on the doorstep.

The door was answered by a blond woman with the same eyes and eye brows as Arthur.

"Oh dear! Is he alright?!" she exclaimed.

Alfred smiled charmingly and shook his head "No mam', he just had too much to drink is all. I'm Alfred by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Why aren't you a charmer?" she giggled and motioned for Alfred to come inside.

So far Alfred couldn't tell why Arthur was so secretive, his mum seemed perfectly normal at least.

"Merri dear, Arthur is drunk and I need your help getting him up stairs."

Alfred saw a woman with wild red hair and green eyes walk in the living room from the kitchen. She was bigger than the blond woman, in height and frame, she wasn't chubby, just well built.

"He gets that from your side 'o the family" she smirked. She spoke in a strong Scottish accent. She walked over to Alfred and grinned "Who's this then Anne?"

"This is Alfred" Anne said. "He brought Arthur home… and I'm assuming he is the date that Arthur mentioned." She said that last part with a playful smile.

Alfred blushed as Merri took Arthur from Alfred carefully "Yes mam, I'm Alfred F Jones and I promise I'll be good to your, um, I'm sorry, which one of you is Arthur's mum?" Alfred felt a little rude asking but both the women smiled.

"We both are" Anne answered. "Well, I carried him, but we raised him together."

"Oh!" Alfred said in surprise "That's great!" he said genuinely happy for them.

"I suppose there is a lot to explain" Merri said "I'll pop Arthur in his bed and we can explain, why don't you begin Anne and I'll be down in a tick."

Alfred was invited to take a seat, Anne was sitting opposite him thoughtfully.

"You have probably want me to start from the beginning?" She said softly. Alfred nodded and listened closely.

"Merri and I met at University in London and fell madly in love, but society wasn't so kind. We could endure it but it was different for our sons. Merri carried our eldest, Scott, and we raised him in Scotland for a short while. We moved to England again when Arthur was born. When they started school we would both pick them up, we'd both go to parent-teacher interviews, and soon they were known as the boys with two mothers. It wasn't a problem for Arthur until they began to pick on him for it. We moved here because of it. Although we tried to reassure him, Arthur never told anyone about us, nowadays I'd be going to see teacher or pick him up alone. In the end, we decided to respect his decision, I suppose he didn't want to risk being bullied again."

"Arthur has always had a little trouble fitting in" Merri added as she sat down next to her wife, "But I'm happy he has someone like you who cares for him."

"I can't believe people would bully him like that" Alfred mumbled angrily.

"He was sad in those times, but I must admit he's been particularly happy these past few days, I suppose you had something to do with that?" Anne smiled.

"I hope so!" Alfred grinned "Arthur's happiness is everything to me!"

"I'm glad to hear that" Merri said with a bright grin. "But don't ever hurt my son or ill come after you with a shovel." Alfred shivered slightly but assured them he had only noble intentions.

They talked for a short while longer before it grew too late. Alfred bid them goodbye and they told him he could come by any time.

When Alfred rove home he could see Francis's car parked out the front. Alfred groaned. He hoped by all things fair and just that they had finished with their loud and vigorous love-making and were now asleep. Alfred didn't want to have to listen to his brother getting banged into the mattress.

Thankfully, when he went upstairs there were no nightmare inducing noises. He climbed into bed with great relief that the day was over and he could now rest. As Alfred's eyes slid shut, one thought popped into his mind.

He and Arthur were going to have sex tomorrow!

'Well, so much for sleep.' Alfred thought as the worry kicked in. 'Shit.'

**Wow, thank glob being a Uni student has made my nocturnal or I'd never get anything done! Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter has smut so be forewarned!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This would have been done earlier if I didn't have so many assignments! But since they're done for now I can focus on making chapters for you lovely people! Thank you for the reviews! I really love them all! I hope this chapter meets your expectations, I'd hate to disappoint anyone, you've all been so good to me!**

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland**

**Chapter 6**

**Frantic Preparations and Making Love**

Alfred did manage to get some sleep, but it wasn't as much as he would have liked. He woke with a groan as the late morning light filtered through the window. He blindly felt his nightstand for his glasses and his phone, knocking over his lamp in the process. He yawed and rubbed his tired eyes before he slipped his glasses on and turned his phone on. To his surprise, he saw a message from Arthur. Alfred had figured that he wouldn't hear from the Brit until at least the afternoon, assuming he had a hangover.

'_I'll see you tonight at your place, right? I mean, if you're still 'up for it', but no pressure. Xoxo_.'

Alfred blushed slightly and typed a response with determination.

'Of course I still want to, I don't want you to be the one who is pressured. My folks will be going away for the weekend so my place is ideal, Mattie won't be here either, he'll be with the Frenchy. How's 8pm? ; )'

Alfred sat and stared at his phone until there was a reply about three minutes later.

'8 is perfect love, until then xoxo.'

Alfred giggled in a totally manly way and sprang out of bed. He made his way downstairs for some breakfast and saw his whole family already there, his whole family and Francis.

"Alfred honey, why don't you take a seat? Francis is making us all pancakes" Mrs Williams said with a girlish smile.

"Oh Francis they're wonderful!" Matthew cooed with the same girlish smile as he took another syrup soaked bite.

"The secret ingredient is love" Francis said charmingly. Alfred shook his head at him and sat next to his father.

"So what time are you and mum leaving for this trip?" Alfred asked as nonchalantly as he could. He wanted to know so he could clean his room without raising suspicion.

"Um, I think we're leaving around noon… isn't that right 'Till?" Mr Jones replied, directing the question to his wife for conformation.

"Yes, noon sounds about right." Mrs Williams said as she ate her own pancakes.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend boys?" Mr Jones asked with a kind, fatherly smile.

"I'm going to stay with Francis." Matthew replied with a shy smile as he looked to his boyfriend who was tending the stove. Francis smiled back adoringly.

"What about you Al?" Mr Jones asked.

Alfred laughed nervously. He loved his parents and he knew he could tell them anything, but there was no way he was going to tell them what he and Arthur had planned for tonight.

"I, um, I'm going to have a Lord of the Rings marathon." Alfred quickly improvised. He thought it would be a plausible answer for them to believe. It's not like he hadn't attempted it before, having movie marathons is his favourite thing to do on weekends, though he hadn't had one for a while. Last month he tried watching all the Harry Potter movies, but his parent banned him from any more marathons after, because when he finished he was such an emotional wreck he couldn't go to school for a week. He just kept muttering 'My childhood is over', to himself over and over again. His only comfort was the three tubs of ice cream he devoured.

"Oh Al, I really wish you wouldn't put yourself through that!" Mrs William's sighed. "I don't think you can handle the strain on your gentle heart."

"I'm a man! Men don't let things like that get to them." Alfred declared as though he was trying to defend his honour.

Mrs Williams raised a brow at her son and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? Are you not the same 'man' that cried after watching Frozen?"

"I said I'm a man, not inhuman." Alfred replied plainly.

"Fair enough" Mrs Williams said with a laugh.

After they enjoyed their nice breakfast courtesy of Francis, Alfred's parents went upstairs to prepare their things for their trip. As soon as they were out of ear shot Francis turned and smirked at Alfred.

"Is tonight not your big night old friend?"

"What big night?" Matthew said with a curious smirk.

Alfred didn't answer, all he did was blush, so Francis answered for him. "Our little Alfred is going to become a man."

"No!" Matthew said with a scandalised gasp, "Really?"

Once again Alfred didn't answer, so Francis once again filled the gap. "Qui, it seems the Brit is just as hot for Alfred as Alfred is for him."

"I suppose you have everything ready?" Matthew said as he took one of the seats next to Alfred.

"What do you mean?" Alfred said in confusion.

"You know," Francis began as he took the other seat next to Alfred "Protection, lubrication, candles… have you washed the sheets and tidied your room? Have you thought about if you are going to use music or not? What are you going to wear? I suggest forgoing the underwear, it just gets in the way."

Alfred just now realised that he hadn't done any of these thing! He was totally unprepared! He was going to look like an inconsiderate fool in front of Arthur in such an important moment in their lives.

Alfred slumped his head on the table with a loud thump. "DAMMIT I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!"

Francis put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Fear not, we shall help. Wont we Mathieu?"

"Yeah Al, Francis and I will clean your room and make the bed while you go down to the pharmacy and get the needed supplies!" Matthew said with a giggle.

"Why do I have to do the embarrassing thing?" Alfred protested. Francis chuckled and Matthew giggled.

"You should be brave and just do it. I thought the hero was supposed to be brave?" Francis said tauntingly.

"I AM THE HERO" Alfred yelled passionately "I'll go and prove to you that I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Good." Francis nodded "You should go now before it gets busy."

"I will" Alfred declared with a grin, marching towards his wallet that was sitting on a table. As he approached the door he heard Francis call out.

"By the way, Gilbert works at the pharmacy on Saturday afternoons."

Alfred cringed to think of what Gilbert might say. This was going to be torture. But he was doing to for him and Arthur, and nothing else was more important.

Alfred drove down to the pharmacy and parked. He took a deep breath for courage before he got out of his car and went into the building. He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked through the aisles. He got plain supplies, thinking they could try a flavour another time.

He marched up to the counter and squeaked loudly when he saw that it was Gilbert working the register.

"Hello, how are- Alfred?! Oh My God! What have you got there?" Gilbert said with a sharp smirk as Alfred put his purchases on the counter.

"Shut up Gil" Alfred muttered in embarrassment. His face couldn't get any redder at this point, and Gilbert thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"I see you and the Brit are doing the nasty tonight. Congrats to you, but offer Arthur my condolences.

"Shut up Gil!" Alfred muttered more grumpily.

"No, really, good for you buddy! Just make sure you put it in the right place-"

"I SAID SHUT UP GIL!"

Now, there are two things Alfred was embarrassed about because of his outburst. One, he sounded like a twelve year old girl who had just had her pig-tails pulled while being told they aren't getting a unicorn for their birthday. And two, his screech had drawn the attention of everyone in the building.

Gilbert tried to hide his snickers but there was no point. Alfred was beyond shameful now. He quickly grabbed the bag with his purchases and scrambled out of there as fast as he could.

He made a mental note to punch Gilbert in the dick on Monday.

When Alfred arrived home he went straight to his room to see it cleaned from top to bottom.

"Wow! You guys did great!" Alfred smiled.

"It was pretty clean already, we basically just tided." Matthew said with a proud smile.

"Qui, however I was quite distressed to see you did not have a porn collection." Francis said with an exasperated sigh.

"Do you have everything you need?" Matthew said with a shy giggle.

Alfred groaned "I did but Gil sure didn't make it easy. I ended up having an outburst and the whole store stared at me."

Francis and Matthew laughed hysterically, it took them some time before they calmed down enough to give him a sympathetic smile.

"Gilbert does that to everyone, I fear for Ludwig when it is his turn. You should put them on the nightstand so they are close." Francis said with a chuckle in his tone.

"Mum and Dad said they are going to leave soon, so I think we should go help them with their things." Matthew said as he walked towards the door, prompting the others to follow.

After Mr Jones and Mrs Williams had left, Matthew and Francis were soon to follow. They wished Alfred good luck and left him to his own devices. What was he supposed to do until Arthur got here? He couldn't have a movie marathon, he couldn't exercise out of fear of running out of energy later. He decided to take some time and figure out his outfit. Taking Francis's advice, he left out the underwear. He decided it would be best for him to just be himself. He put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of clean blue jeans.

With so much time until Arthur was due to arrive, he sat down to play video games, hoping it would clear his head. And boy did it! He looked up to the clock and saw it was only five minutes until Arthur was due to arrive. He scrambled from his sitting position to the bedroom where he set a few things up. Then he rushed to the nearest mirror to check his hair.

Then he heard the doorbell ring.

He rushed downstairs and stopped at the door. He took one deep breath and calmly opened it. And there stood the boy he loved. Arthur was smiling meekly as he stepped through the door. He was wearing a button up shirt and nice pants. His hair was its normal messy self. The way Alfred loved it. Arthur was just all-round perfect in Alfred's eyes, he had always been.

Alfred pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's cheek. "How are you darlin'? You look really beautiful." Alfred said as charmingly as he could.

"I'm fine love. And you?" Arthur said with a smile.

"I'm just perfect… um, do you want something to eat or drink? We could watch a movie or listen to some music-"Alfred said feeling a flood of nervousness course through his body.

"Love, I think we should go upstairs. Don't you?" Arthur said with a gentle tone. Alfred was unendingly adorable when he was nervous.

"Yes, let's go upstairs." Alfred smiled before he pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips.

Alfred took Arthur's hand and led him up the stairs. The creak of each step sounded far louder than it actually was, it added to the mutual nervousness and mixed with the thumps of frantic heart-beats. Without looking, Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand reassuringly, trying to sum up every ounce of courage he had.

When Alfred open the door to reveal his room, Arthur eyes lit up with wonder.

Alfred had lit a dozen candles that sat sparkling and scattered around the room. Suddenly, all the tension that followed them up stairs was gone and melted into tenderness. Arthur smiled softly at the American, who blushed slightly.

"This is perfect Alfred" he whispered.

Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek lovingly "Not as perfect as you are" he whispered earnestly.

Arthur didn't even find the line to be cheesy or cliché because of the genuine expression on his boyfriends face. Besides, if there were ever a time for romance, it would be now.

Alfred and Arthur sat next to each other on Alfred's large bed, both of them somewhat awkwardly staring at the floor in front of them. Alfred chanced a look at Arthur, and his mind went clear.

Alfred had always thought that Arthur was beautiful, he never questioned that belief. But at this moment, he couldn't remember in any previous time seeing the blonde look quite this perfect. It seemed that the candles had provided the perfect level of light, permeating through Arthur's golden locks, highlighting them, making each strand glow like sunshine. His eyes were the clearest he had ever seen in the most jewel ethereal green.

Arthur had a tiny but shy smile that graced his soft lips and a light blush that dusted his soft, pale skin. Alfred didn't need any more incentive then the powerful beating of his heart before he leant in towards Arthur, pressing their lips together passionately. Arthur responded as soon as he stopped swooning for the perfect human Adonis that was kissing him so perfectly.

Alfred slid his large hands onto the slight curve of Arthur's waist, he hoped that Arthur couldn't feel the slight shakiness of his hold. Arthur responded by leaning into the kiss further and linking his arms around Alfred's neck. They brought their bodies as close as they could in their sitting position, both of them feeling desperate to make it something more. Their minds were in a euphoric state of bliss as their mouths and lips worked together in a pleasurable mix of lips and tongue.

When their bodies grew too heated to bare, Arthur was the first to move. He ran his hand down Alfred's face tenderly, bringing them into eye contact "Are you ready to go further?" Arthur said in a tone that was both needy but also sensitive to his lovers' needs. Alfred smiled and Arthur smiled back, Alfred moved them both to the centre of the bed so they could be in a better position to see each other. Taking Arthur's words as approval, Alfred reached down and slowly began unbuttoning the plain white shirt Arthur was wearing, slowly revealing his pale chest. Once all the buttons were undone, Arthur shrugged it off and helped Alfred out of his tee-shirt.

For a moment, they sat there and enjoyed the sight of each other. Arthur's skin was every bit as milky white as Alfred had always dreamed it to be. Arthur also seemed pleased with what he saw, because even though he was blushing like mad he didn't move his eyes from Alfred's well-formed and muscled body. Alfred felt an instant confidence boost as he took on of Arthur's hands and pressed it to his abdomen, he knew that's what Arthur had been wanting to do so he made it easier for him. Alfred let Arthur feel his well-formed muscles and his soft, tanned skin to his heart's content, the action making both of them moan quietly. Alfred loved the way Arthur felt him up and Arthur loved the way Alfred felt.

Arthur placed a soft kiss on Alfred's pectoral as Alfred moved his own hands and felt Arthur's sides, his hands moving slowly up and down the soft skin. Alfred could barely breathe as he finally found enough words to speak.

"You really are perfect Arthur, ya know? I mean, I really, really love you-"

"Hush love, I know. And I love you, my dear sweet Alfred" Arthur whispered tenderly into the others ear. Arthur ran his hand across Alfred side with a sly smile "Are you going to show me what else you have been so cruelly hiding?"

Alfred groaned. Arthur was going to be the death of him, not only was he sexy and British, but he also knew how to talk dirty and still sound classy as hell. Alfred couldn't help his next move as he kissed Arthur fiercely, he gripped Arthur's hips and flipped him onto his back. Alfred knelt over Arthur and undid the button on his blue jeans, then very slowly he pulled down the zip. His soft and gentle smile had been replaced with a confident and sexy smirk.

Arthur couldn't take the painfully slow pace of it all. "My word Alfred! If you don't take those jeans off now I will never forgive you!" Alfred chuckled and moved so he could slide off his pants completely. As he moved back to straddle Arthur, the Brit's eyes went wide with shock. Alfred wasn't wearing any underwear.

"A-Alfred… how-"Arthur stammered.

"Eight inches" Alfred cut in proudly.

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was going to ask how come you aren't wearing underwear."

Alfred laughed "Oh! Ha ha, I thought you were going to ask how big I am! Is it ok?" Alfred asked feeling suddenly inadequate.

Arthur chuckled breathlessly as he looked back up at Alfred's eyes "No, it fine. Brilliant actually. Wonderful. Spectacular."

Alfred smiled and leant down to kiss Arthur again, then he moved down to the Brit's neck. "Are you gonna let me see you, sugar?"

Arthur felt nervous, but Alfred went first so it was only fair that he followed. Alfred moved off of Arthur's waist and knelt patiently on the bed as Arthur turned away from him and meekly took off his pants and underwear. They knelt on the bed, looking into the other's lap with great interest. There was no point in either of them to feel shy. They were both naked and hard and they both loved each other.

"Arthur, are you ready to keep going?" Alfred said sheepishly. Arthur adored how endearing Alfred was, even during a moment like this. Arthur had always thought that Alfred would be a considerate lover, now he can confirm it.

Arthur just gave the most seductive look he could as he shuffled back against the pillows, his legs spread and waiting for Alfred. Alfred took a deep breath and crawled forward, he placed himself between Arthur's legs and very slowly pressed their heated bodies together.

They both gasped at the contact, loving the feel of their lovers body pressed against them.

"O-Oh F-fuck" Alfred groaned. He couldn't help the reflex of hips as they ground into Arthur's, causing them both to moan even louder.

"Oh Alfred~" Arthur moaned. Alfred and Arthur began grinding their hips together in a needy and frantic pace, feeling the kind of pleasurable bliss that teenager's dream of. After a while of moaning and writhing Alfred brought his hips to a halt, prompting a whine from Arthur.

"I love this too babe, but if we keep going like this I'm gonna…" Alfred said breathlessly.

"I know, me too." Arthur agreed, his voice just as breathless. Alfred moved off of Arthur and reached over to his nightstand and shakily grabbed the lube and condom. He looked at Arthur for his consent to continue, earning a smile.

"Do you want me to um…" Alfred said as he felt the embarrassment rise up.

"Prepare me?" Arthur finished for his meek lover.

"Yeah, that." Alfred breathed, feeling a little more at ease.

"No, I already took care of it before I came over. Thought you'll need to use a generous amount of lubrication." Arthur said plainly but gently.

Alfred nodded. "How do you want to..?"

"I'd like to be on my back." Arthur smiled and lied back against the pillows. "Come here love, I want you to hold me."

Alfred did this without a word. He moved next to Arthur and pulled him to his chest. They shared a few soft kiss and a few exploring tugs in their embrace before Alfred heard Arthur's breath steady considerably.

"I'm ready." He said in a whisper. Alfred pressed a long kiss to Arthur's forehead and moved back into position, moving Arthur's legs onto his shoulders. Alfred shakily removed the condom from its package and slid it on, then he poured on the lubrication.

"I love you." He said meekly, looking into the beautiful green eyes he adored so much.

"I love you too Alfred, so much." Arthur said nearly tearing up.

Alfred slowly began to push himself in without any more reservations. He had never felt anything so amazing in his whole life. Arthur was so hot and tight, he had to summon all his self-control just to hold out long enough to get half way in. Then he stopped.

"FFFuuuck. Arthur, are you ok?" Alfred breathed out.

Arthur was in some pain, but he couldn't deny the pull of pleasure that was growing in his gut. "I-I'm fine, just, just give me a moment." Arthur said through in a strained voice.

After a moment of perfect stillness and heavily panting Arthur gave the ok and Alfred continued pushing in until he was as far as he could. He took a shallow first thrust and moaned.

He began moving at a cautious and inexperienced pace until Arthur's adorable little whimpers turned into sounds of pleasure.

"Artie~ you feel fuckin' amazing" Alfred groaned as his movements picked up pace.

"Ah! Alfred! More~" Arthur had lost all coherency at this point, as Alfred was nailing the best part over and over in a surprising show of skill.

Alfred didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He had wanted to keep it going for as long as he could but it seemed like an impossible task as he neared the brink. He grasped Arthur's erection and pumped it until Arthur came with a cry. Alfred followed him after only a few more vigorous thrusts of his hips.

Alfred braced himself on his arms so he didn't crush Arthur. He panted heavily and pulled out, collapsing next to Arthur. As soon as he had enough breath of his own, Arthur pressed a long and tender kiss to Alfred's forehead.

"Was- was it good? I-I didn't hurt you did I?" Alfred said when he could finally speak again.

"No love, you were wonderful." Arthur said as he settled on Alfred's chest. "Was I ok?"

"Are you kidding?" Alfred laughed breathlessly "You are the best lover in the world, no one even comes equal to you."

"That's a bit of a claim." Arthur laughed.

"It's the truth!" Alfred defended "I wouldn't lie to you about something so serious!"

"Alright, I believe you." Arthur laughed, Alfred joining in only a moment later.

They laughed in each other's embrace for a while, not quite knowing why.

"It's rather strange isn't it? You and I, here in your bed, as naked as the day we were born. If someone were to have told me that this is how I'd be ending my week I would have thought them daft." Arthur chuckled.

"But you're glad it did right?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Of course. I don't think I've ever been happier than I am now." Arthur replied with a gentle tone. He meant every word he said, he was so grateful to be in Alfred's arms like this, he couldn't think a single thing could beat it.

"You know, the weekend isn't over yet. How about on Sunday we snuggle and watch movies?" Alfred had such a happy looking expression that Arthur couldn't turn him down. Not that he wanted to of course.

Snuggling with your boyfriend and watching movies all day? That's the dream.

Arthur kissed Alfred on the lips and Alfred pressed back, it was short and sweet.

"I'm so glad you feel in love with a stuffy old Brit like me." Arthur said, feeling as though tears were going to fall from his eyes.

"It's not difficult falling in love with the most perfect person in the world. I was surprised you actually wanted a dumb blond like me." Alfred grinned so brightly that tears did begin to fall from Arthur's eyes.

"How could I not when you are the way you are? Git." Arthur cried and Alfred held him close, petting his hair and soothing him with soft kisses.

"I'll always love you"

**That took forever! Sorry for the wait! Hope it was good, I'm still really bad at smut but I tried. Please review! You're the best bunch of readers a writer could ask for! Thank you for sticking with me this far! Next chapter is the last. Thanks for reading xoxo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter is here! I can't believe I'm ending another story! How time flies~ thank you to everyone who has followed me through this and especially to those who followed me through my other stories. You guys are the best! I wish I could give you each a hug! Anyway, here it is. Xoxo. P.s I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes : ( but thank you for pointing them out in such a friendly way : ) I had no idea how to end this so I hope you don't hate it. Review if you like! **

**Winning the heart of Arthur Kirkland**

**Chapter 7**

**The next morning and from then on**

Alfred woke up with Arthur sleeping soundly next to him for what he hoped would be the first of many times. The night before had been purely wonderful and amazing for both of them. After their first time they lied together for a while, just enjoying the feeling of having someone they love there. When they could find the energy to get out of the bed, they had a playful shower. Then they had more fun then was normal when they changed the sheets. Alfred had to note that Arthur looked absolutely adorable in Alfred's old t-shirt. They snuggled together in Alfred's bed and talked until they fell asleep.

Alfred smiled at Arthur, he was so cute when he slept.

"Alfred" Arthur said in a sleepy drawl.

"Yeah beautiful?" Alfred cooed adoringly.

"You're staring at me."

"Yes I am." Alfred said with a grin. He brought his lips down to Arthur's and encircled him tighter in his arms.

Arthur laughed softly and half-heartedly tried to push him away as Alfred kept kissing him anywhere he could reach "Stop it Alfred!"

"But you're so damn cute," Alfred pouted "How could I not want to kiss you all day and all night?"

Arthur chuckled and sat up, rubbing his eyes "Well you'll have to find a way because I could really go for some breakfast."

Alfred beamed with a bright smile and kissed Arthur's cheek one more time, "Don't you worry sugar muffin, your man in going to make you the best breakfast you ever had!"

"I'll help" Arthur offered with a sleepy smile.

"But babe! I'm tryin' to be romantic!" Alfred complained with a whiny pout.

"Fine, but I'm not eating here. I'm going to sit at the table." Arthur said finally as he slid off the bed. Alfred jumped off the bed and followed his boyfriend down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alfred walked to the fridge and opened it, looking thoughtfully at what he had to work with.

"I can make bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal, spaghetti…" Alfred trailed off waiting for a word from Arthur.

"I don't really mind what we eat, just so long as I get a cup of tea… you do have tea right?" Arthur looked at Alfred in fear that there wasn't any. It made Alfred laugh, in a sift movement of his hand he flicked on the kettle.

"Fear not my love! We have lots of tea. Mum loves it so we're always well stocked. We have English breakfast if you're interested."

Arthur didn't say a word. He simply got up from his seat and stood behind Alfred, winding his arms around his waist. "You are so damn sexy right now~"

"Yeah babe, maybe I'll go get you some crumpets too" Alfred said seductively as he could.

"Mmm don't stop~" Arthur fake moaned. In an instant neither of them could keep a straight face and they exploded into laughter. Arthur pecked Alfred cheek with a kiss and sat back down in his chair.

As they sat down for their lovingly prepared meal of bacon and toast, Arthur sipped appreciatively at his tea. Alfred's eyes looked on adoringly with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Alfred, dearest. You've done nothing but stare at me all morning" Arthur said with a fond sigh. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, apart from the undying love and all that, I did think of something…" Alfred confessed "I, um, might have told Gilbert and Francis what we were planning. I know you said not to but I had to ask for advice from someone! I was so nervous, ya know? Oh babe please don't be mad at me! I promise I'll never speak of anything like that again!"

"Alfred calm down"

"And I swear I won't tell them that you bottom or how hot you look when you- wait, you're not mad?" Alfred gaped at Arthur, who was blushing slightly and shuffling a little in his seat.

"I may have gone to Roderich for advice… I just wanted to know what to expect." Arthur admitted bashfully. "So I'm not mad. If I were it would be rather hypocritical of me."

"Well, that's dandy then! Now that my mind is clear I can eat without guilt!" Alfred laughed merrily and enthusiastically began to shovel down the food he had prepared. "So what kind of advice did he give you?" Alfred asked curiously with a mouth full of food.

"Well…" Arthur began with slight embarrassment causing a blush to rise "Roderich told me not to do it outdoors, he said it may be fun at the time but the mosquitos will get you."

Alfred swallowed his food and laughed loudly "Dude that's so funny! Did you know he and Gilbert's first time was on a hill? I guess he's referring to that."

Arthur chuckled along "I didn't know. I suppose I should thank you for letting us use your bed."

"Hey no problem! You can use my bed anytime," Alfred said cheekily with a wink.

Arthur eyed Alfred playfully before he continued on "And he also told me that it's better to go slow, he said he and Gilbert-"

"I'm sorry Arthur but can we skip that part? I don't really wanna know anymore about their sex life than I already do." Alfred cut in, feeling uncomfortable that he knew more about Gilbert and Roderich then he ever want to have known.

Arthur snickered "Are you sure? It was rather good."

"Oh I'm sure" Alfred said determined nod.

They happily ate their breakfast and washed the dishes, as they were just about to finish, a storm blew in and it began to rain quite heavily. The sound of rain battering against the windows filled the house and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Alfred turned on the heater enough for the lounge room to be filled with a comfortable warmth as they snuggled up in a blanket on the couch.

They settled in to watch as many Disney movies as they could get through before Alfred would have to drive Arthur home later that evening.

They had started the morning sitting beside each other under a blanket, but as the hours passed, they eventually found themselves lying down. Alfred lay on his back with Arthur resting comfortably on his chest. They weren't really paying attention to the movie, their minds seemed to be more occupied with the gentle rhythm of their boyfriend's heart as they lied together. Alfred lazily played with stands of Arthur's light-golden locks as the smaller blond snoozed contently. He had fallen asleep somewhere between 'Honour to us all' and 'Make a man out of you', Alfred had figured, but that wasn't important. What was important was that he had the one he had loved for many years now in his arms. And despite his self-doubt and the soul crushing awkwardness that had plagued him for so long, he was now able to call someone his own. And for him nothing could beat that.

Alfred and Arthur were together for all their big highschool moments. Arthur went to every game that Alfred played and cheered him on from the sidelines. He was especially proud of his American when he won the championship game, it was a magnificent day, they celebrated with all their friends and then celebrated alone together in one of the most intimate nights that they had had since their first night together. Sure, they had had sex plenty of times before that, but it was not about just seeking pleasure, it was about true intimacy that could only be shared by lovers.

But for both of them their favourite memory was the prom. They had worn matching suits, the only difference was the colour of the shirts. Alfred wore green to match Arthur's eyes and Arthur were blue to match Alfred's. Cheesy as it was, they walked into the fully decorated venue hand in hand and looking every bit in love. They slow danced and conversed, all in all it was a beautiful night, except for the awkward moment when they walked in on Ludwig and Feliciano in one of the toilet stalls. The two couples couldn't look at each other for a while.

Of course they weren't without their problems. When it came time to think of University Arthur and Alfred's educational preferences were going to take them to different places. They despaired at first, but their determination to stay together helped them pull through. They moved into an apartment that was a fair enough distance from their separate Universities. And for them the world was finally right.

*Three years later*

Their place was pretty small with simple hard-wood floors and plain cream coloured walls; it was one bedroom and one bathroom, they liked it because it had all the space they needed and it was easy enough to clean. The furnishings were sparse because a University's income is limited to a couple chairs, a small table, a cheap couch they bought online, Alfred's old double bed and a stand for their TV. They tried to make it more homely with a few posters of London provided by Arthur, and a couple of lamps and cushions courtesy of Alfred's mother.

Alfred heard the front door unlock from the small table he was sitting at in the apartment's kitchenette. He looked up with a smile from his laptop where he was typing up an essay to see his beloved smile back. Arthur exhaled from slight exhaustion after a long day of lectures and tutorials, he took off his backpack and sat opposite Alfred.

"Hey sugar muffin, how was your day?" Alfred asked with a cheesy grin.

"Exhausted." Arthur sighed out "I'm bloody glad to be home I'll tell you that much, how was your day?"

"I've been working on this essay all morning. I thought that leaving highschool meant we didn't have to do this torture anymore." Alfred grimaced at his laptop and the paragraphs upon paragraphs of work.

"Alfred, you should have known that we aren't free of essays until we're out of the education system for good." Arthur smiled sympathetically.

"Ahh babe I'm so depressed! Won't you give me some lovin' to make me feel better?" Alfred pouted in the cutest possible way he could manage to make Arthur give in. Arthur gave in as quickly as he always did. To say that the years had made Alfred more handsome would be an understatement. He was no longer the good looking teenager he once was, he is now an _extremely_ good looking young adult. His muscles had filled out even more and his body was more like an Adonis than ever. His lightly tanned skin and hard muscled body was too much for Arthur to resist, so he rarely did resist.

But it wasn't just Alfred that grew into their adult body well, because if you were to ask Alfred, Arthur is a million times hotter now he's a young adult. His skin remained milky white but somehow it got softer, he developed broader shoulders, though they weren't as broad as Alfred's, and he grew into his lean figure making him look sexy and sophisticated.

Arthur walked over to where Alfred was sitting and leant in for a kiss that was met half way. There was a practiced familiarity that came with their intimate moments, a result of years spent in becoming in tune with their lovers body. As Alfred got up from his seat he lifted Arthur with ease as the Brit wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. They both smirked into the kiss as Alfred walked them to their small bedroom and carefully placed Arthur on the bed.

They stripped each other and made hard, passionate love. They lied naked, exhausted and tangled in their cotton sheets with content, sated smiles on their faces. Arthur was resting in Alfred broad chest as they enjoyed their after-sex embrace.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you my love" Arthur said as he sleepily traced his fingers up and down Alfred's abdomen.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Alfred smiled with half lidded and adoring eyes. He was the same, as time went by his love grew stronger, there was no doubt in Alfred's mind who his heart belonged to.

Alfred reached a hand under one of the pillows and Arthur paused. Alfred was holding a ring.

"Marry me Arthur?" Alfred's voice was soft and vulnerable, but also hopeful and full of love.

Arthur didn't even notice he was crying until Alfred was wiping them away with a concerned look on his face.

Arthur nodded wordlessly as an unstoppable smile spread across his face, the tears still falling from his eyes "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!"

Alfred smiled brighter than the sun as he slipped the diamond engagement ring on Arthur's finger. As soon as it was in place they met for a loving kiss and desperate kiss. Arthur peppered kisses all over Alfred's face making him giggle a little.

"Oh Alfred! I can't wait to tell my mothers! And our friends! This is so exciting~" Arthur was bursting with happiness, his giddiness made Alfred the most happy, aside from the yes.

"We're having dinner with Ludwig and Feliciano today aren't we? We can tell them, and once Feli knows something he will inform the rest of them." Alfred laughed a little at the thought, Arthur joining in for a brief moment.

Arthur circled his arms around Alfred's shoulder and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Alfred F Jones."

Alfred kissed him back and replied softly "And I love you Arthur Kirkland."

**And that's it, short and sweet! Hope the ending was good enough. Thank you all for following me this far! I really loved all the encouragement, and knowing that you like what I do makes it all worth it. If you're interested you should check out my other story 'I'm bound to you' which has basically just started. See you next story my friends! Xoxo. **


End file.
